


Collectors Doll

by sunfloweryouth



Series: Dolls [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Highschool AU, biological females, lesbian stuff, shameless self indulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfloweryouth/pseuds/sunfloweryouth
Summary: I look up at the tall gorgeous building which I will be calling home for the next two years and take a deep breath closing my eyes. You've got this, you've got this.***What I didn't know was that my life was about to be turned upside down and fucked completely by a crazy Russian lesbian.//HEY, I FIXED ALL MY LINKS IN THIS WORK//





	1. Blank Slate

I look up at the tall gorgeous building which I will be calling home for the next two years and take a deep breath closing my eyes. You've got this, you've got this. I was late submitting my paper work to be enrolled at Rupauls Arts and Performance Arts High School, so I'm here two weeks into the semester. I readjust my hair get a hard grip on my viola case and walk up the stairs and opening the doors. I walk into a large faded pink room with high ceilings and ornate cream trim lining the walls. In front of me is a huge painting of Rupaul herself, with potted plants and a bench placed beneath it. To my left is a room with a wide window with a sign above it labeled 'OFFICE' and to my right is a long hallway. I walk across the hardwood floor over into the office and smile at the older woman sitting behind the desk.

"Hi! My name is Bree Michaels and I'm new here" I smile again as the woman nods and begins typing on her slightly outdated computer.

"You're enrolled in the Music program?" She asks tilting her head slightly at me.

"Yeah I am." I smile at her. She nods then types some more, before standing up and walking behind her desk to an old fashion PA system. She flips up a switch and waits for a beep.

"Thorgy Thor to the front office please. Thorgy Thor to the office." Her voice echoes down the hall way. She looks back up at me and gives me an empty smile. "I've just paged your roommate down here," she picks up a file folder thick with paper and hands it to me, "These are for you."

"Thank you." I say adjusting my grip on my viola case to accommodate holding the papers. The secretary sits back down in her seat.

"You can take a seat outside on that bench, your roommate should be here momentarily." She says looking back down at her computer effectively shutting me out. I nod and walk out of the office and sit on the bench in front of the huge painting of Rupaul. As I sit there my heart rate begins to get more and more fast as I begin thinking about who my roommate is. My mind is racing and my palms get sweaty. I hear someone running down the hall beside me and I see a tall girl with frizzy curly black hair tied in a tall bun coming my way.

"Oh my gosh hi!" she says stopping in front of me and giving me a huge smile and holding out a callused yet elegant hand. "I'm Thorgy, you're Bree right?"

"Yeah, I am." I reach out my hand and she pulls me up into a tight hug. "Its nice to meet you," I say into her shoulder wrapping my one free hand around her waist to give it a quick squeeze. She lets me go and smiles at me looking me up and down.

"You look amazing! Come on, Ill show you our room and give you the whole run down." She says and turns to walk down the hallway she came from. I follow her and she starts into a flurry of questions about me, most of which I never get the chance to answer because she's already asking another or pointing something out about the school. As she talks I look into the rooms we past seeing all the other students in their classes. The school isn't very populated, as its very difficult to get into so most of the classes are fairly empty or completely empty.

"What do you play?" Thorgy asks pointing to my case, "Viola?"

"Yeah, thats right." I say thankful she didn't mistake it for a violin. "What do you play yourself?" I ask looking up at the much taller girl.

"Oh you know I play a little bit of everything. Violin mostly" She says laughing slightly. We turn down another long hallway walking past more classrooms and a huge library before going up a small flight of stairs that leads to another hallway. "Dorms are down this hallway." Thorgy says gesturing down the hallway with one long arm, the bottom of her shirt coming untucked slightly from her skirt. She giggles excitedly leading me down the hall.

"Its been so lonely being alone in my room since my old roommate left. I'm so excited to have a new friend!" She smiles and stops at our room. She opens the door and I take it all in. The room is a decent size with two beds pushed against opposite walls with a closet beside them and a window seat directly across from the door. Thorgys side of the room is a neat mess. Posters, playbills, sheet music and a nearly empty box of fruit snacks are all over her side of the room, yet some how even though there's a lot of items everything seems to have a place. My side of the room is a blank slate, a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is heavily inspired by this faniction ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/10739259/chapters/23803815 ) and I really would urge you to read it! I haven't written anything like this in years and I'm excited to get back into it. Let me know what you think :)


	2. I Was So Fucked

 I unpacked as Thorgy told me how things worked at Rupauls, classes and rules I would have to follow. No visiting with other students after 10pm that aren't your given roommate, students need to be up by 7am and in class by 8:15am, absolutely no smoking, drinking or drugs on school property and other rules that Thorgy informed me I wouldn't have to worry about following too much because they weren't heavily enforced. Regular classes were mandatory to attend in order to take specialty classes that the school provides for students. Thorgy is in the same musical course as I am. I'm leaning over my bed trying to stretch my bed sheets over the corner of the mattress when I hear a knock on the door. 

"Thorgy? We want to meet the new girl." A slightly raspy voice says as I hear the door open. 

 "Oh yeah come right in." Thorgy says.

"And the new girl wears a pink thong?" The voice says again which is met with a wheezing laugh. I quickly stand up pulling my skirt down, my face going completely red. Standing in the doorway is a more heavy set shorter girl with brown-red hair laughing at me she extends her hand to me. 

 "I'm Ginger," She says taking my hand. "And so are you apparently." She laughs pulling at a loose red curl from my pony tail. 

"Uh- hi, I'm Bree" I say feeling my face heat up even more. Behind Ginger is another girl with curly blonde hair leaning against the door frame giving me a bright smile. 

"Oh honey you look as red as your hair!" Ginger says patting my shoulder "It's okay dear, everyone's practically seen everyone else in their underwear at some point!" She laughs and goes over to Thorgys bed and sits beside her.

 The blonde girl walks up to me and says in a thick Russian accent, "It's okay when you have such a nice ass," She gets closer and gives me a brilliant white smile and I feel my heart skip a beat. 

"Oh geeze Katya, you're gonna scare the poor girl!" Ginger says which causes the girl, Katya, to give a loud wheezing laugh and sits on my bed with the sheets still coming off the edge.

 I stand there tying to gather my bearings before finally saying "Oh gosh, I'm sorry about the sheets." 

"Katya doesn't even have sheets on her bed!" Ginger interjects before Katya has the chance to say anything. 

"Oh shut the fuck up you bitch!" Katya says, her Russian accent fading in and out. I sit there shamelessly staring at her slightly dumbfounded. I force myself to smile through my confusion giving a slight laugh. 

"Whats your schedule look like Bree?" Thorgy asks. I'm honestly shocked that she hasn't asked me that yet. I shrug and go over to my pile of still packed things and find the thick folder I was given by the office lady. I kneel in front of my bed and open the folder and begin leafing through the pages looking for my timetable. I find my timetable and turn around and present it to Thorgy. Ginger leans over and reads it over Thorgys shoulder.

"Damn girl we've got nothing together" Ginger mumbles. I hear Katya get up behind me and she grabs the page from Thorgys hand. She reads over it and a wide smile grows over her face. 

"We have everything together besides your music class." Katya says excitedly. 

 "Oh lord girl rip!" Ginger says reaching up from Thorgys bed to pat my arm.  Katyas bony hand forcefully grabs my wrist and she pulls me closer. 

  "No no no no! We're going to have so much fun." She insists. I was so fucked.

***

I don't have any classes today, I only had to go around to all my teachers at some point to get the work I've missed in  the past two weeks of classes. During final period Thorgy insists that I go to the bathroom to take a shower because no one will be in there and I'll actually get hot water, because 'Some of these bitches feel like an hour long shower is necessary' I decide to take her advice and I walk to the bathroom. I manage to follow Thorgys loose directions to the bathroom. The bathroom is almost empty besides two girls. One very thin girl with a long sleek black pony tail is sitting on the bathroom counter in between two sinks, her uniform seems to be almost falling off her small frame. Parked in between her legs is a tall willowy girl with soft blonde hair, a cigarette dangling between her lips. The window above them is opened but the bathroom still smells like smoke. Golden light streams in through the window and blinds me slightly until i move over slightly, the heel of my shoe clicks lightly against the tiled floor. The girl sitting on the counter tilts her head slightly to see around the blonde girl to look at me, her red lipstick is slightly smeared on from her lips to her cheek. The blonde girl stubs out the cigarette on the counter and tosses the remainder out the open window. I give an awkward smile to them, I clearly walked in on something intimate. 

"Oh, hey." The thin girl says glancing me over, her hand going to her mouth to fix her lipstick. She hops off the counter grabbing the blonde girls hand. "Lets go Pearl." She says quietly. As they get to me she stops and points to my bottle of shower jell. "I hope that gets rid of the smell." They leave and I'm alone in the bathroom. I feel my shoulders relax and I venture farther into the bathroom. The hot water feels nice and I stay there until the bell announcing the end of class shakes me back to reality. I quickly get dressed and decide to let my red hair air dry, knowing it will curl on its own. As I leave the bathroom I check my phone to see a text from Thorgy, 

Thorgy: Hey Bree, Just wanted to let you know that Katya is in our room. Just didn't want you to get overwhelmed again <3

Bree: Thank you :* 

*** 

After taking a few wrong turns I finally manage to get back to my room. Katya is sitting on our window seat blowing smoke out of the window, when she sees me her face lights up. My breath gets caught in my throat, she looks amazing sitting there. 

"Hey Bree, I hope you don't mind if Katya smokes in our room. I forgot to ask you if it was okay. " Thorgy says. Shes sitting on the floor in front of her bed with a violin in her lap, sheet music neatly fanned out in front of her. "You're going to love this piece, I already know it!" She says tapping her finger on the sheet music. 

"Am I? What piece is it?" I ask walking over and kneeling beside her.

"We're doing quartets and small ensembles for this first half of the year, so right now We're doing Mozart's Quartet in G Major ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BS_rG_XZ0Y ) , I made sure that you're in my group." She smiles gesturing to the piece, "I got your sheet music for you today, its on your bed." 

"Thanks" I say going over to my bed to see a folder with messy writing stating the name of the piece and the word viola on it. It's alarmingly thick. I open it up and flick through the pages, its difficult. Its a lot more advanced than anything I did at my old school. "Uh, how long is this piece?" I ask cocking an eyebrow at Thorgy. 

"Around 29 minutes." she replies back bluntly. I stare at her in shock and I hear Katya laugh from the window seat. 

"Thats excessive." I say bluntly. 

"Want one Cherry?" Katya asks holding out a cigarette. I've never smoked before, but something about how Katya is offering it to me makes it sound inviting. I leave the pile of sheet music on my bed and sit beside Katya, accepting the smoke. I put it in my mouth and Katya leans towards me. "Okay mama I don't have a lighter, touch ends with me and inhale quick." Katya instructs me. I nod and stable the cigarette with my index and thumb. Katyas hand rests on my shoulder and lightly presses the end of my cigarette against hers, I inhale as she told me to. It lights and Katya smiles brightly at me. "You're a natural Robin." She says leaning back against the window frame. I take a breath and try to stifle my coughs, failing.  Katya smirks and raises an eyebrow at me. "Is this your first time?" She asks rolling her r's slightly. 

"Yeah." I say trying not to let my face go red. 

"STOP BEING A BAD INFLUENCE ON MY VIOLA BABY!!" Thorgy says, throwing a crumpled ball of paper at Katya, it bounces off of her leg before falling on the floor under the window. Katya screams kicking her legs and laughing wildly. 

"No way! I totally clocked you as a smoker!" She wheezes out looking me in the eye laughing. 

"I'm not, but I don't mind it." I say taking another drag off my cigarette, then reaching my hand out the window to tap the ashes out of it. "Why don't you smoke in your room?" I tilt my head. 

"My room doesn't have this kind of window, its too hard to smoke out of it." She smirks. All three of us jump as someone knocks on the door in a pattern. Katyas face goes slightly pale and she snaps my smoke out of my hand and tosses it out of the window. Thorgy is already up and is spritzing her perfume in the air, using her music folder as a fan to disperse the smell into the air.     

"Whats going on?" I say after a couple seconds of shock. 

"Visage is coming." Thorgy says. Katya shoves her packet of cigarettes in between the mattress and wall on my bed. There is a light knock on the door and I hear Katya curse under her breath. The door opens and a tall woman with striking eyes and black hair in the teachers uniform is standing there     

"Evening girls," She says looking around the room inhaling deeply. "Wheres the cigarettes? I can smell them." She says giving each of us a heavy stare. 

"Sorry to tell you but we weren't smoking." Katya says very charmingly. 

"I'm not stupid Miss Zamolodchikova." She says extending her hand. 

"No really, shes telling the truth. I just got here and my mom used to smoke in the house. All my stuff smells like smoke." I blurt out. Everyone in the room turns to look at me. Mrs.Visage nods slightly, considering what I just said. 

"So be it. Have a nice night girls." She turns on her heel and leaves. When the door shuts Katya pulls me into a tight hug, with an alarming amount of strength laughing wildly. She smells like a musty perfume, its intoxicating almost.

"That was the best shit I've herd in a hot minute!" Thorgy says kicking her leg excitedly. Katya releases me and grabs my hands giving me an almost manic grin. 

 "That was really good." Katya says. Shortly after Katya leaves to go back to her room. I sit on my bed flipping through Instagram letting Thorgy practice passages from the string quartet and I love that shes filling the silence. Shes very talented, I can tell that she must practice every night. I lay on my back stretching out, starting to get tired from such a long day. 

"Hey Thorgy? Is Katya actually Russian?" I ask without giving it much of a thought. 

"Oh yeah, very. She's just spent so much time here that shes loosing her accent. I've known her since we we're in grade 9, and it used to be a lot thicker then. She still struggles with some words." She smiles lightly thumbing over the frog of her bow.  I nod and the thought of Katya leaves butterflies in my stomach. I don't like her or anything, shes just a really cool person. I tell myself. Just really cool, thats all. 


	3. Addicted

I wake up in a panic. I don't know where I am and my entire body feels too hot. As I wake up I slowly begin to realize where I am and that I'm safe. I reach for my phone and take it under the covers and turn it on, its 6:34am. There's no point in trying to sleep anymore. I turn off my phone and lay on my back looking up at the ceiling as the pale morning light begins to stream in through the thin curtains that cover our window. I glance over at Thorgy and shes sprawled out on her bed, her shirt bunched up showing off her toned stomach. I turn back on my phone and flick through my notifications. Most of them are unimportant, but there is a text from an unknown number from 2am. 

???: Hey Cherry  
My heart beats in my ears. I shake my head, its just a text. Thorgy must of given her my number.

Bree: Hi :)

I turn off my phone and sit up and softly walk out of the room barefoot, I need to pee. The school is so peaceful at this time in the morning. Its almost silent besides the hum of the electricity working in the walls. As I walk to the bathroom, trying to remember the way but my head is foggy. I finally find it and I'm greeted by a wave of thick hot steam when I open the door. Tinny music is playing quietly and someone is singing along quietly. A pile of unfolded clothes and a makeup bag is on the counter shoved in to the corner. I pad my way over to the rows of bathroom stalls on the other side of the bathroom, enjoying how beautiful the voice is. I finish up and walk back out to wash my hands. The water turns off and a tall thin girl emerges from the shower with her dark brown hair tossed up in a messy bun. Tattoos cover her arms and she looks at me and smiles with beautiful full lips. 

"Hi!" She says tucking the edge of her towel under her armpit and grabbing her phone walking over to me and sets her phone on the counter. "I'm Adore, whats your name?" She smiles grabbing underwear and putting it on under her towel. 

"Bree." I say pumping some soap into my hand from the dispenser bolted into the wall. 

"Your eyeballs are amazing." she says rummaging through her pile and pulls out a forest green lacy bralette. She turns her back to me and drops the towel completely, putting on her bralette before turning back to me. 

"Oh thank you so much, I feel like they're the most lackluster brown ever." I admit running my hands under the water trying not to look at her.

"No way! I love them a lot." She says sounding sincere. She pulls on her wrinkled shirt uniform. I turn off the water on the sink and shake my hands slightly before patting them off on the end of my shirt. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before." She asks leaning down to pull on her skirt, tucking the shirt in as the dress code calls for. 

"Yeah I am, I just got here yesterday actually."

"What program are you in?"

"Instrumental music." 

Her face lights up, "Party! Me too. What do you play?" Her hands go up to her hair and she pulls out her bun and releases a tangled mess of hair. 

"Viola." 

"Sick me too!" She says giving me a musical laugh.

"I never seem to find enough violists." I say watching her run her fingers through her tangled hair getting frustrated when she finds a knot and leaves it alone after trying to pick it out for a few seconds, tucking it under another piece of hair. She unzips her makeup bag and rummages through it, I don't think she needs makeup honestly.

"Literally same. Its disappointing that its not more appreciated, its such a beautiful instrument." She begins to lay out an assortment of makeup on the counter. I check the time on my phone and see that its almost 7. 

"Hey well I'll see you later on." I say beginning to walk towards the door. She flashes a peace sign at me looking at my reflection in the mirror, her full lips curling into a smile. 

***

When I get back to my room Thorgy is awake and scrolling through her phone. "You were up early." 

"I couldn't sleep and I needed to pee." Thorgy shrugs. Circular glasses are perched on her nose and shes surrounded by her blankets and pillows. I get dressed quickly and sit in front of the mirror leaning against the wall on the ground. I take my hair out of the loose bun I slept in and shake out my curls. I move closer to the mirror lightly scratching at spots on my face and shining my phones flashlight against my face to get a better look at black heads. Its almost 7:23 by the time I finish up with my makeup and my hair. Thorgy lazily gets ready as I work on my face. I get up to let Thorgy use the mirror. I'm packing my bag for the day when my phone buzzes. 

Katya: Come over to my room, I'm right across the hall 

Bree: Okay 

 I sling my bag over my shoulders, reaching for the door handle. 

 "Oh hold on Bree, I'll show you where the dining hall is. I'm almost ready." Thorgy says twisting her body to face me. 

 "Oh thats alright, I'm going to see Katya. I'll see you there?" 

 "Oh okay, I'll save you a spot with the music kids." I nod a thank you and leave the room. The hallways aren't quiet anymore, music, conversations and shuffling around fills the air. I hesitate a little before opening Katyas door. The room is dark and smells like stale smoke, through the light of the door I can see her room is set up the same as my room is furniture wise. 

"Morning carrot top." Katyas raspy voice says, her accent thick.

 "Can I turn on the light?" I ask finding the light with my hand. 

"Da." I flick the light on to see Katya burrowed in a pile of blankets. Her blonde curls are tangled around her face and her mascara is smudged under her eyes and she has a sleepy smile plastered on her face. She swings her legs over the edge of her bed and extends her toned legs wiggling her toes to stretch them. She stands up and begins to pull on her uniform quickly. 

 "What were you doing up at 2 last night?" I ask leaning against the wall watching her get ready. 

"I couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts in my head." She says lightly tapping the side of her messy hair. She throws her hair back with a white scrunchy and wets her pinkie finger to rub the mascara off her eyes. 

"Oh my god Katya. You're going to get a stye." I say holding my hands in front of my eyes. She cackles with laughter. 

"That would be hot." She says wiggling her eyebrows. She stands up tossing a pack of cigarettes into her bag. 

"Coffee." She says grabbing my wrist and pulling me out the door. She drags me down the hall and down the stairs, I'm trying to make a mental note of the directions but its hard when I'm being pulled so fast. 

"Hey, Katya!" I hear someone yell as she pulls me down another hall. 

"No time. Coffee." She says waving a hand in the air. I try to stifle my smile and she grips my wrist tighter. The dining hall is busy and filled with girls. She tugs me into line to get food and grabs random snacks, shoving them into her bag. and makes herself a coffee. I grab a yogurt cup, and apple and a bottle of orange juice. 

"I'm gonna go take a smoke. You wanna come too, strawberry short cake?" Katya asks quietly. I glance around the room and see Thorgy wave at me from a table filled with girls. 

"I promised Thorgy I'd eat with her." I say shrugging. 

"Okay, I'll come back for you then." She winks and walks towards the door. I walk over the table and Thorgy takes her bag off the seat beside her to make room for me to sit. 

"Bree, these are all the music girls." She says gesturing around. She introduces me to Courtney who plays Violin, Alaska who plays cello, Sharon who plays string bass, Adore and a slew of other girls I who I struggle to remember.  I let the other girls talk while I quietly eat my food. Sharon and Alaska seem to be together, often drifting into quiet conversations with each other. I finish my food quickly, too anxious to eat anymore. I'm on my phone when I feel someones hand on my shoulder, pale slender fingers with chipping red nail polish. 

"You want to go now?" I look up at Katya and I can't help but smile. I nod and get up letting her lead me out of the dining room. 

*** 

During second period Katya seems to be getting fidgety in her seat beside me. The bell rings and I put away my books in my bag and Katya waits for me at the door. 

"I need a smoke, come with me." She says. I can tell that this will happen a lot, Katya dragging me behind her. I don't mind though, just being near her makes butterflies in my stomach. We walk down an empty staircase and she leads me out a door. The door leads out into a narrow ally way, weeds growing up through the cracks in the cement. The dark red brick is chipping around the edges, a juxtaposition to the well maintained school. We walk down about half of the ally and into a deep set doorway with a door that clearly hasn't been opened in a while. There's a sizable pile of cigarette butts in the corner, some clearly old and disintegrating into the cement. Katya sits on the cement leaning against the brick wall. I sit beside her as she digs through her bag, finally producing her smokes. She hands me one and lights it for me. "You're going to get me addicted." I say lamely, taking a deep inhale of the smoke. 

"I need someone to smoke with, I used to smoke with Sharon but now she spends all her time with Alaska." She says tucking her knees to her chest. 

"So you're grooming me." 

"Don't worry, I'll provide you with smokes." She winks and I roll my eyes tapping the ashes on the ground beside me.   
          
"What specialty program are you even in?" I ask, realizing I don't know that. 

"Art." She says cocking her head at me. 

"I should of figured, you're very- artsy." I say. She cackles and slaps my knee, it stings but I can't help but smile. 

*** 

The last half of our day is devoted to whatever specialty course we choose to take. I meet up with Thorgy at lunch and she takes me into the basement, where the dance studios are and the music rooms. The music room is huge with cases of instruments lining the walls. Chairs and stands are scattered throughout the room with cello boards stuck under some of the chairs. Girls are scattered throughout the room, practicing and talking to each other. "Go talk to Mr.Hall, he's the conductor." Thorgy says floating away to the group of girls I ate breakfast with. Mr.Hall is a tall black man with a soft looking face, clear eyes and short peroxide blonde hair. 

"You're the new violist right?" He asks me pointing to my case. I nod readjusting my grip on my sheet music and case. "Lets see." He says. He pulls over a chair and opens the case on it. My viola is admittedly fucked up looking. It has scratches all over it and a minor crack on the side. Chips have been taken out of the soft wood over my years of using it, though its older than me by quite a bit. I bought it off my old public school, I couldn't bare the thought of letting such a beautiful sounding instrument. Mr.Hall gently picks it up and flips it over in his hands, running his fingers over the cracks and scratches. He takes the bow and screws it tighter and hooks on my shoulder rest. It falls neatly into the slight grooves embedded in the wood. He puts it under his shoulder and runs the bow against its strings. It clearly rings out and he tunes it slightly. "This is a very nice instrument, Bree." He says going through the other strings to put them into tune. 

"Thanks" He hands the viola back to me. All most everyone else in the class is sitting in their seats practicing or chatting with their stand partner. 

"You can go sit beside Miss Delano. After warming up you guys are going to practice your quartets." He says giving a loose gesture towards adore. I manage to shimmy my way to the back of the viola section without tipping anything over or hitting anyone's stand with my ass. 

"Hi." I say moving around adore to sit in the empty seat beside her.   
   
"Oh my god hi." She says, the corners of her mouth curling up at the ends. I set my music folder on the ground under my chair. 

***  
Music class is everything I love about the world. I love the smell of the old sheet music, wood, rosin and the intense rehearsals. I love the sting on my finger tips after I've been playing for awhile. I love completely disconnecting from the world and the only thing that matters is the people in the orchestra and the conductor. I admit that I'm sad when it ends. I'm thankful that we get so much time to practice everyday.


	4. Do You Trust Me?

The next few days go the same way, I begin to sleep in later as I get more comfortable with my surroundings. It's nice waking up with Thorgy. She usually rambles about a thought she had at one in the morning, her dream the previous night or what shes found on her Instagram while I get ready. I love watching her go about her very particular morning routine, everything she does seems to be well thought out and purposeful. Then it's off to eat and smoke with Katya, then more Katya. Everything orbits around Katya, and I can't help but mind. I think I'm starting to fall for her, Its a stupid crush though. Even though I know that everyone at Rupauls will be supportive of another gay relationship in the school, I can't help but think about every time I was called a dyke or a faggot back at my old school. "Something on your mind Red Riding Hood?" Katya asks as as I sit beside her in our smoking place. For English not being her first language, she seems to have an endless amount of ginger related nicknames to throw at me. 

"I can't believe I've been here a week already." She hands me a cigarette and cups her hand around my face to light it. I lean against her shoulder closing my eyes. It's only been a week, but I feel like I've known Katya all my life. I feel way too comfortable around her, but in all fairness I've spent almost every waking minute with her pulling me around. I feel her hands graze my knee and circle my kneecap. 

 "It's been nice to have a smoking partner." She says. I open my eyes and look up at her, shes grinning down at me.

 "This is a horrible filthy habit." I say blowing a lungful of smoke in her face. She cackles and pushes my shoulder off her. I stand up and hold out my hands to pull her to a stand. 

"Well tomorrow is Saturday, so we'll have the whole day off." She says dusting off the back of her skirt. 

 "Sounds fun." 

"I've got a treat for you." She says wiggling her eyebrows at me. 

"What is it?" I tilt my head at her. 

 "You'll find out tomorrow." She says turning on her heels and walking out of the door way and back into the school. 

***

Weekends and holidays we get to wear whatever we want around the school, and we have no set times to get up or anything like that. I still end up waking up when I usually would, Thorgy is out cold. I take my time choosing my clothes for the day and making my makeup and hair look perfect. My head swims with what Katya wants to show me. Katya isn't awake by the time I finish getting ready so I wander the school. The school is huge, but due to the low student population most of the second floor is empty. At this time in the morning no one is up here. I stop at one floor to ceiling window in a stair case that overlooks the schools grounds. The morning's golden rays create artistic shadows and shine through the leaves that are in the very beginning stages of yellowing. The morning dew on the grass catches the morning light and beyond the tall gray stone walls that surround the schools property are fields and farmland. The faint outlines of a city are a gray-blue fog, tall apartment buildings jutting out from the ground. The sky is a light blue fading perfectly into a buttercup yellow, fading lines where airplanes have traveled stripe the sky. The sound of my phone buzzing brings me back to reality. 

Katya: Come here, we've got shit to do 

Bree: Like smoke? 

Katya: No, even better

Bree: Whats more important to you than smoking?

Katya: Breaking the rules

My shoes echo as I walk down the stairs, trying to not let my heart pound out of my ears. I lightly knock on Katyas door before opening it. Ginger is sitting on her bed talking to Kennedy and smiles at me when I open the door. Katya stands up when I walk in, shes wearing one of the most ugly dresses I've seen that must have at least 4 different clashing patterns on it.

"Morning," She says as we walk out of her room. 

"Good morning." I say smiling. 

"I need coffee, then we go."

"Where are we going?" 

"Somewhere we shouldn't be." She chirps back. 

***

After she drinks her coffee and we share a smoke in our usual spot, she steps on it and grins at me."Can you run fast?" She asks, grabbing one of my hands. I nod and she leads me to the end of the alley, looking around before breaking into a sprint. I almost trip before falling into stride with her. Shes leading me to the far end of the property, it takes us about 2 minutes to get to the stone wall. She pulls me down behind a pine tree to a kneel, I struggle to catch my breath as she peaks around the pine tree, making sure no one saw us. 

"What the fuck." I breath out, I can hear my heart in my ears. Katya turns back to me giddily and leads me to a crack in the wall, hidden by a bush. She pushes me through the crack and follows after me. Were standing at the edge of a thick forest, birds fly away as we walk past them. 

"We just have to go down this path a little." Katya says holding my hand rather than grabbing my wrist. Her fingers lace with mine and walk through the forest, the mid morning light streaming through the thick blanket of leaves above us. Its so peaceful. Katyas hand is warm against the sharpness of the air around us. She pulls me slightly closer to her as we walk. 

 "So when are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" I ask looking up at the taller girl. 

"Soon, maybe I wont at all." She grins at me. I sigh, tripping over a tree root growing out of the ground when I wasn't paying attention.

 "Fuck!" I say my feet falling out from under me. Katyas strong arms wrap around my back keeping my from falling. She lifts me up and stands me on my feet, her face is close to mine and I can feel her breath on my cheek. 

"Careful Cherrypie." She whispers her eyes not leaving mine as she laces her fingers with mine again. I give it a squeeze.

"Thanks~" I say. We keep walking deeper into the forest. "How the hell are you so strong?" I ask running a hand over her bicep for impact. 

"Back in Russia I did gymnastics." She says moving a branch out of the way, steering us off the trail. "Ah! Here we go!" She says excitedly walking over to a huge old tree with a branch falling down over a large object covered with a green tarp. She lets go of my hand walking up to it, I stand back to watch her. She pulls at the edge of the tarp, revealing a dark blue car. She stands on her toes reaching up into the tree, retrieving a car key from the branches. She turns to me and smiles brightly at me and dangles it from her finger. "Get in." She says sitting in the driver side of the car and turning it on. I slide into the passenger side of the car, It smells like must and the old pine air freshener hanging off the mirror. Katya looks at me grinning, and rubs my thigh. "Do you trust me?" She asks me turning her body towards me looking me in the eyes. 

"Yes."  I say right away. Her lips curl into a smile as she starts the car and guns it. I squeal as my ass flies off the seat as we go over a  bump, driving way too fast through the forest. I grab on to my seat and the dash board trying to keep myself stable. We finally break out of the forest and Katya burns out slightly driving up onto the road from the ditch. She does a U-turn before driving me in the opposite direction of the school. "You're fucking crazy." I say running my hands through my hair leaning back against my seat 

***

A half an hour later and we're flying into the city I was looking at earlier that morning. Its almost 11 by the time I remember to check my phone from my bag 

Thorgy: Hey girly where'd you go? 

Adore: Where are you?

I lock my phone without replying. The sun is catching Katyas eyes, lighting them up. Her golden curls are messy in the wind from her slightly opened window, she looks amazing. I want to brush her hair from her face, but it takes all my will power to keep my hands in my lap. I focus my eyes out the door window, looking at the people we pass. Katya drives me deep into the city before turning down a quiet road with residential houses. They're grand three floor houses with big yards and expensive cars in their paved driveways. Katya pulls into a long drive way, a sign at the front of the drive way 

National Art Museum 

I can't help but smile at Katya as she parks in the large empty parking lot. The old Victorian house is at least four floors tall with dauntingly high towers, stained glass, and an almost excessive amount of trimming. Its painted a dark blue with a complementary golden yellow trim. I look up in awe until I feel Katya tug at my wrist, pulling me towards the house. "You're going to love this place." She says as she opens the door. We walk into a large entry room with a heavy looking dark wooden desk sitting in the center in front of a grand staircase. Paintings fill the wall almost from floor to ceiling. A short heavy set woman sits behind the desk, her white haired head bent down in a book. She gives us a friendly smile as we walk up to her. 

"Hello! Just browsing?" She asks standing up. 

"Da," Katya says reaching in her bag for her wallet. 

"$20." The woman says glancing us up and down. Katya produces the money and the woman nods, putting it in a cash register. "The forth floor and most of the basement are off limits. Besides that go anywhere you'd like. Enjoy yourselves girls." She says sitting back down and reopening her book.

"Do you want to look around this floor or go up stairs?" Katya asks in a soft tone.

"Lets do this floor first." I say looking to the open doorway to our left. The house is beautiful, and packed full of paintings and sculptures. Katya rambles on about different paintings, pointing out details and different techniques to me. She explains to me how different styles reflect the time period they were from, and how some of them caused outrage with the general public and the government. I love listening to her talk about things shes passionate about. Her hushed tones and extensive knowledge are very calming. We finish the first floor and walk up to the second. We find a big room that Katya says must of been a study. An old warn wooden bench is built into the wall and Katya guides me over to sit on it. I lean my head on her shoulder, this has almost become a habit of mine. Her muscular shoulder isn't comfy by any means, but being so close to her makes it so worth the discomfort. She quietly talks to me about the paintings in the room, her voice sounds a lot deeper with my ear pressed against her arm. Her hand travels to touch my knee and thigh as she talks. "I really like that one," I say pointing to a large painting of women getting dressed, bruises on their pale skin and distressed looks on their faces. Katya turns to face me. 

 "I think the one I'm looking at is my favorite." She smirks. I feel my face heat up as I realize what shes saying. 

 "Oh shut the fuck up." My heart is beating in my ears. What the hell does that mean. Is Katya gay? We stay there for a while longer, Katya continuing to give me her art history lesson.

"Do you want to get some food before anyone notices we're gone? I'll buy." Katya asks me. 

"You buy me everything, I'll get it." I say standing up and holding my hands up to pull Katya up. She takes my hand and pulls me down onto her instead. She laughs and pulls me onto her lap. 

"You're so little, I can just throw you around." She says in my ear, her breath hot against my neck. She pulls me up to a stand and begins to walk to the door, leaving me dumbfounded at what happened.

"I'll pay." She says walking out of the room. My stomach buzzes with butterflies.

*** 

We get some amazing Indian food before driving back to the school. Katya hands me a smoke as we drive down the highway, Rupauls looming in our sight. I roll down my window as we drive, taking a drag of my cigarette as I turn in my seat to look at Katya. "You want to know something Katya?" 

"What?" 

"I have a very addictive personality." I say looking into her eyes. 

"Is that so?" I nod, agreeing with her. 

 "Tv shows, bands," I nod to the cigarette dangling in my fingers, "Cigarettes," I make eye contact with her, "Girls." She swerves slightly back into our lane. I giggle a little and reach over to the radio and turn it on, flicking through the stations before finding Im Just a Girl by No Doubt. I turn it up and laugh. "I love this song!" I yell over the radio, reaching under the seat to let it slide back as far as it will go. I shamelessly belt out the song kicking my shoes off and resting my bare feet on the dashboard. Katya laughs at me wildly as I kick my legs to the beat of the song. 

"You American girls are insane." She says grinning at me. 

"I was born in Scotland. You're the fucking crazy one." I say turning down the radio as the song ends. She cackles at me slowing down. 

"Hold on." She winks at me making a sharp right off the road and down the steep ditch. I can't help but giggle as we bump around back to her secret parking spot.  I help her pull the tarp back onto the car and we begin to walk back towards the school.  
***

I open the door to my room, seeing Thorgy and Adore sitting in the middle of the room on the floor on their phones. "Oh, hi guys." I say stepping over Adore throwing my backpack on my bed. 

"Where the fuck have you been?" Adore says slapping my leg slightly.

"I've been with Katya." I say, not sure if Katya wants me to tell the other girls about how we left the school. It's a known fact that we're really not supposed to leave the school without permission.

"Where were you two though?" Thorgy presses me. 

"Yeah! We're you fuckin'?" Adore says giggling slightly. 

 "No way." I say smiling, and taking off my shoes to shove them under my bed. 

"Did you take the car?" Thorgy says quietly, leaning in towards me. I feel my face blush slightly and Thorgy picks up on it. 

"What car?" Adore asks. Adore is in the same year as me, and Thorgy is the same as Katya, a year older than us. 

 "So I'll take that as a yes. Me Katya and Ginger set that up when we were freshmen." Thorgy says sitting back against the wall. 

"What fucking car?" Adore whines. Thorgy explains the situation to her. Adores face lights up. 

"Thats where you were?" She asks smiling. I nod.

"Thats fucking sick." She says climbing up so sit beside me. "Are you and her a thing?" She asks laying back.

"No!" I say too quickly, regretting it right away. 

"Oh." She says looking a little shocked. 

"She seems to really like you." Thorgy says.

"Oh, really?" I say my voice sounding a little strained. 

"Yeah! She doesn't just drag girls around like that. Well, she did with Sharon last year. But then Sharon started seeing Alaska, and Katyas been hanging off random people since. Until you got here." Thorgy says standing up and stretching. 

"Oh" I say letting a smile cross my face. 

*** 

The next month goes like this. Wake up, Thorgy, Katya, smokes, Katya, music. Then on most weekends Katya takes me out to some cool place I've never been to and we get food and come home.  Saturday morning I wake up and get ready. Katya told me to meet her in the 'spot' (our alley door way) earlier then what we usually do. I walk down to the backroom to shower with my clothes  in my arms. I decide to not to makeup today because my skin was breaking out slightly. The bathroom is empty, as per usual. I quickly shower and throw on my clothes before going to get a cup of coffee for Katya and a banana for myself. When I find her shes doing a hand stand with her feet daintily pointed together. When she sees me she elegantly puts her feet down on the ground. "Доброе утро, красивый." She says taking the coffee from my hands. 

"Whats that mean?" I ask peeling my banana and taking a bite of it. 

"It means 'I'd rather pig intestines, not coffee'" She says cackling as if she just told the funniest joke ever. I giggle and slap her arm. 

"No really." I say biting my banana again. 

"I guess you'll have to learn Russian." She says looking down at me. 

"You look- different." She looks at my face closely. 

"I'm not wearing makeup today." I feel my face heat up. Katyas lips curl around her perfect teeth. 

"You should do it more often, you have pretty eyes." She says softly before taking my hand and polishing off her small coffee I brought her. She pulls my hand towards the alleyway opening but I stay put. 

 "Let me eat my banana woman." I say before taking another bite. She impatiently groans and gives me an overly dramatic sigh. I take another bite chewing slowly. Katya impatiently taps my hand and huffs and puffs. "What are we doing today?" I ask. 

"Hiking." She chirps gesturing down to her running shoes. I groan crinkling my nose. Katya looks offended and puts a hand on her heart. I giggle and throw my banana peel on top of Katyas empty paper coffee cup. She pulls me to the opening and whispers the same thing she always does. 

"Can you run fast?" She rolls her 'r's and grins happily at me. I nod and we bolt.


	5. Bittersweet Symphony

**Smut and Fluff warning <3***  
Katya eases off the gas as we get off a paved road. The small car bumps around as we drives over the rarely used unpaved road. I have my hand out the window, letting the sun warm my skin against the cool fall air. I'm quietly humming to the song on the radio as Katya drives through the winding country roads. The mid morning sun shines down against the fields of varying greens and the wind is blowing through the small woodlots we pass. This ends shortly after and forest surrounds the road. Katya makes another turn before going off road and driving down towards a river parking about 20 feet from the edge. I get out of the car and stretch taking in the wildlife around me. Katya pops the trunk before getting out. She walks around the car as I walk down to the bank of the river and look at the fish swimming through the water. When I turn around Katyas bent over in the back of the car, putting down the seats. The tiny white shorts she has on are riding down slightly with some black lace from her underwear peaking out. I walk back up to the car and smile. "Look who has their underwear out now?" I say leaning against the side of the car. She laughs tugging up her shorts with one hand. She steps out of the car and spreads an old thick blanket onto the floor on the car and the car seats that she put down. She sits on top of it and I crawl in with her. "So no hike?" I ask laying down. The view of the river is beautiful from here. 

"No hike." She smiles and lays beside me wrapping an arm around me. We stay quiet for a minute. As the sun rises it streams into the open car trunk warming my skin. I roll on my side to face Katya, laying my head on her toned arm. Using one hand she fiddles in her bag and pulls out a carton of cigarettes. She shimmies one out and hands me a lighter. "Would you mamma?" She says. I take the lighter from her. 

"Of course Barbra." I reply smiling. I flick the lighter and hold it to get smoke. I toss the lighter to the side when its light and relax back into her arm. I feel her chest fill with air and watch the smoke fill the car. "Where do you even get your cigarettes?" I ask looking up at her face. Her hair is splayed around her head her signature red lipstick has already stained the white paper of her smoke. 

"One of the guys that delivers frozen food to the dining hall gets them for me." She says, smoke curling around her words. She looks at me and moves the cigarette into my lips. I take a deep breath before thanking her.

"Do your parents live in Russia?" I ask. 

"Yeah." She stares off into space. 

"Do you miss them?" I subconsciously play with the hem of her old looking ripped t-shirt.

"Sometimes, what are your parents like?" Her tongue rolls her 'r's 

"My mom is pretty amazing."

"What does she do for a living?" Katya asks staring at my hand. 

"My mom impersonates Cher for a living." I laugh covering my face with one hand. 

"Are you serious? Thats amazing!" I hide my face against her side. 

"That explains why you do your eye makeup like Cher." 

"Oh my god do I?" 

"Da!"  She chirps. I groan. I feel her fingers trace patterns into my back, making me shiver at her light touch. "Cold?" She says quietly in my ear. I shake my head. 

"No-" I say, my voice sounding a little too high. She pinches out her cigarette then moves me around so that her arms are wrapped around me and she pulls me against her chest. "You smell really good." I say against her neck. She smells like musty perfume and like smoke, I'm intoxicated off of it. I slip my leg in between hers and she pulls me closer, eliminating any space between us.

"So do you." She says softly, her Russian accent thick. I feel her press her lips against my jawbone and my breath catches in my throat. Her lips travel from my jaw to my chin before stopping in front of my mouth. She looks gorgeous and I want to kiss her so badly, so I do. Our lips collide and its electric.  She tightens her grip on my lower back and gives me a much more intense kiss. She flips me over so shes laying on top of me, her legs fitting in between mine. My hands lace into her hair, and hers roam my body. My thighs and ass mostly. Her hands brush against my inner thigh and I let a small moan escape my lips. Katyas fingers slip into the band of my jeans and I quickly move my hand to stop her. 

"Not today Katya~" I say breathless. She sits back and looks at me. Her lips are swollen and her lipstick smeared, her hair a beautiful tangled mess around her sharp features. I sit up and take her hand. "I'm- I'm just not prepared for doing anything like that today." I say biting my lip. She nods, and leans in to give me a light kiss. 

"Maybe next time?" She asks, her voice gentile. I nod and give her a kiss on the cheek before scooting my butt to the open trunk of the car. I feel her lean fingers brush my neck. "Are you a virgin Robin?"

"I'm not. I just haven't-" I look around trying to find the words, "Gotten any in a while." I feel my face heat up. Katya lets out a sympathetic groan and her hands trail down my chest and stomach from behind me. 

"Well I'll help when you're ready Cinnamon."

***

We decide to get back in the car and drive back to the school earlier than we usually would. Half way home Katya laughs. "Whats funny?"

"Look in the mirror." She says smiling brightly. I cock an eyebrow at her and pull the visor down. I gasp seeing smears of red lipstick all over my face and neck. 

"Bitch!" I say licking my finger to try and get rid it. Katya cackles and reaches over to pull the glove compartment box open. A package of makeup wipes sits beside the car book. I happily take the wipes and get the lipstick off my face. I set the wipes back in the glove box and close it. I set my legs back on the dash board and turn on the radio. Katya runs her hand down my leg and gives me no warning as she turns into the ditch to park the car. I squeal grabbing Katyas arm to balance myself. We park and by the time we walk back to the school its around 1. Much earlier than when we would usually get back. I walk into my room with Katya following me. Thorgy is sitting there with her violin in hand.         

"Oh hey, you're back!"" She turns towards us. 

"Hey Thorgy." I toss my bag on my bed. 

"Can I text the rest of the quartet so we can all practice together?" Thorgy asks grabbing her phone. 

"Yeah sure that'd be sick." I smile grabbing my viola. Thorgy puts her violin in its case and gathers up her sheet music before slowly walking towards the door, texting the other girls to meet us down in the music room. We walk down towards the basement, Katya walking with me. When we get down into the music room, Courtney is already setting up her violin. Katya helps Thorgy set up four chairs and stands in a circle in the middle of the music room. Minutes later Alaska and Sharon walk in, arms linked together.  Sharon Switches her chair for a stool and begins to set up her bass and Alaska grabs her cello. I take my viola out of its case and walk into the corner to tune it. I listen to Katya's wheezing laughs as she pokes fun at Sharon. I walk back over once I'm tuned up and sit in between Alaksa and Thorgy. We set about practicing and not after too long the door opens again. I turn around and see Adore walk into the room, papers in one arm her viola in the other. 

"Hey guys!" She sets down her viola and thrusts the papers towards us, "Lets jam!" She smiles and begins handing out photo copied pages of sheet music for [Bittersweet Symphony ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFI6fKIv_Cw)by the Verve. "I saw you bitches down here and so I went and printed this off for us to try." She pull up a chair and sits beside me. We get it mostly right on the first try. I fuck up a couple times. Thorgy stops us insisting that she fucked up and that she wants to go back and fix it. She does this about five times until Sharon gets annoyed and forces Thorgy to let us keep playing. While Alaska tries to figure out the fingering pattern for one of her parts I catch Katya out of the corner of my eye. Shes sitting on a shelf usually detected to holding violins, but is practically empty. One of her toned legs dangles off the side and shes consumed by her phone. She must of felt my stare because she looks up at me and winks. I let my bow dangle off my baby finger and I blow her a kiss. When I look back at the group Thorgy raises an eyebrow at me and I feel Adore slap my leg slightly. Adore hangs her viola off of her stand and stands up quickly. "I need to pee! Bree lets go!" She says not so smoothly and pulls my arm. I quickly put my bow and viola down and she pulls me towards the door. Not stopping until we get to the bathroom in the basement. It's much smaller than the one on the first floor and doesnt have any showers, only stalls. She turns around once the bathroom door swings shut and crosses her arms. I feel my phone buzz. 

Thorgy: Hold on I'm coming too!

 I flip my phone around to show Adore and she nods. Footsteps thud down the hall and Thorgy pushes the bathroom door wide open. "Bree what the fuck." She says staring me dead in the eye. 

 "What?" I ask, knowing fully that playing stupid is futile. 

 "The wink! That kiss blowing!" Adore says gesturing into the air. 

"I don't know." I feel my face heat up. Adores face goes from confused to surprised. 

"You fucked." She says like its a fact. 

"No! We didn't! We just kissed." I say my face getting more red. 

"Oh that's it?" Adore asks looking slightly disappointed. 

 "Oh fuck you." I say forcing myself to laugh.        

"Do you like her?" Thorgy asks grabbing my hand. 

 "Well- yeah. I do." I shrug. Thorgy gets a bright smile across her face. 

"This is ridiculous, I'm going back to the music room." I sigh and push open the doors and walk back trying to make my face cool down before I walk into the room. I open the door and everyone turn around and look at me. 

 "How was your pee?" Alaska asks smugly. 

 "Fantastic. Very fulfilling." I say bluntly. I smile at Katya who looks like she is about to laugh. Adore and Thorgy walk in behind me. Alaska stands up, holding the neck of her cello. She turns to Sharon and sighs. 

"I'm bored lets go, anus." Alaska says putting her cello away. Sharon shrugs at us and puts her bass away. They leave together and Courtney follows, stopping at the door. 

"Adore, I'm gonna go facetime with Bianca, come with me." Her Australian accent thick.

"Oh fuck yeah party!" Adore says excitedly grabbing her Viola and jumping over a chair to go follow Courtney. 

*** 

Thing stay in a dream like state with Katya as time goes on. It soon becomes well known that Katya and I are together and I slowly become more comfortable with letting Katya give me affection in public. She grabs my ass more than anything. When I look in the mirror I can't see what she sees. All I can see is a slightly chubby red head with too many freckles speckling her body and dark brown eyes. Katya is a beautiful fit blonde with an amazing sense of humor and a quick way of making friends. Yet she never seems to get bored of me, I catch her staring at me with a pleasant little smile on her face her head in her hands. Fall slowly gets colder and that means the holidays are coming up. I'm dreading it, my mom decided to go on a trip on the month I'd be getting off. She insisted on canceling it but I made her go, as much as I didn't want her to. That woman has her everything into my life and has never had a break. With October comes my birthday. I mention it once to Thorgy and suddenly everyone knows. I wake up on Tuesday October 17th, thankful to find the room dark and quiet with only Thorgy in the room. I feel the need to pee so reluctantly swing my legs over the side of my bed letting my feet touch the cold floor. I throw on my warm gray cardigan over my tiny sleeping shorts and my loose fitting white shirt. I grab my phone and walk out of the door and pad down the hall quiet hall. I've almost turned the corner when I hear doors open behind me. I spin around to see girls darting into my room. I hurry around the corner and let a smile cross my face. I continue to walk down towards the bathroom when I feel someones hand intertwine with mine. "Happy birthday beautiful." Katya says in my ear kissing my cheek lightly. She looks amazing with her unbrushed tangled hair and her almost see through t-shirt and loose sweat pants. Her nipples are hard and poking against her thin shirt. 

 "You're up early." I comment. 

"Well you're worth it." Her accent is thick, I'm starting to think she lets her accent get thicker around me. Almost like she knows how it makes me melt. We walk into the bathroom and Katya pulls me into a kiss, directing me towards the back of the bathroom to sit on the benches in front of the showers. She kneels in font of me and pulls my legs apart, pulling me against her and kissing me harder. I take a handful of her hair in my hand as she runs her hands along my back, butt and thighs. Her lips travel from my lips down to my neck, then collar bone. Her teeth graze my skin before finding a sensitive spot and biting it. I let a moan out tightening my grip in her hair. Her tongue runs against where she bit me and her fingers move to push my cardigan off and lift my shirt up. The cold hits my bare chest but Kayas hands quickly cup my full breasts her lips finding mine. I wrap my legs around her waist and pull her closer. Katya pushes me back to lay down. Her hand cups my crotch, making me gasp. "Can I fuck you?" Katya whispers in my ear. My stomach tingles and I nod.

"Yes," I say breathlessly. I let her hand travel into my shorts. Her fingers set to work on me. her index finger finding its way to my swollen clit. She slowly rubs circles around my clit, then down to my opening. I'm already keyed up when she slips one finger in me, her thumb against my clit. I moan into her mouth as she pumps it in and out slowly. She pulls her hand out of my pants and I lift my hips to allow her to pull down my shorts. She leans back to take me all in. 

"Wow-" She licks her bottom lip slightly, before kissing my inner thigh. I look up at the water stained roof. Katyas breath is hot against me and I feel her tongue run lightly from my clit to my opening. I feel two of her fingers enter me and my breath catches in my throat. Her fingers feel around in me before she finds the spot. I gasp. 

"Oh fuck." I say, my voice slightly raspy. I glance down at Katya and shes watching me making eye contact. She crooks her fingers again and hits it just right. 

"That's where it is." She smirks and slowly begins pumping her fingers against that one spot, taking pleasure out of seeing my back arch and my legs slightly shake with every pump. She begins to suck on my clit and pump her fingers in and out of me. I twine my fingers into her hair and grasp tightly against them. She lets out a deep moan against me and I'm already so keyed up that sends me over the edge. I feel myself contract around Katyas fingers and my thighs squeeze around her. She keeps going through my orgasm and when I'm finished she leans back. I catch my breath and Katya kisses my cheek. "Happy birthday sweetpea." She says deep and breathy. I giggle and pull her in for a kiss. 

"Want me to do you?" I ask rubbing her arm. Katya thinks this offer over before checking the time on her phone.

"No, no. It's your birthday. Lets go back to your room." She pulls me up to a stand. I pull up my shorts and toss on my shirt and cardigan before walking over to look at myself in the mirror. My face is pink from just climaxing and a bruise is blossoming on my collar bone. Katya walks up behind me in the mirror and kisses my neck lightly. 

"You gave me a fucking Hicky."

"Its your birthday present." Her breath is hot against my neck. 

"Thank god the uniform covers my collar bone, I'm gonna clean up." I say giving Katya a kiss before walking into a bathroom stall to pee and clean myself up. When I get out Katya is sitting on the bathroom counter on her phone. I wash my hands and we walk back to my room. I'm fully anticipating my room full of people.  Katya opens the door for me and a flurry of "Happy birthdays" fills my ears. I brightly smile as I see Thorgy, Adore, Sharon, Alaska, Courtney, Violet, Pearl, and Ginger sitting around my room. I feel tears of happiness well up behind my eyes, I've never had anyone do this kind of thing for me before. "Oh my god" I say covering my mouth. Katya rubs my back. It's beginning to seem like it will be a happy birthday.


	6. красивая

***Smut***

Thorgy makes an executive decision that after classes today we're going to meet back in my room to hang out. At lunch Katya brings me out of the dining hall and to our alley spot. She hands me a cigarette as I sit down. I let it hang unlit in my mouth and watch her sit beside me. "Whats up?" She presses her lips against mine instead of answering. 

"I got you something." She turns and reaches in her bag, rummaging around. I see her lighter shoved in her skirt waist band so I grab it to light my cigarette. She turns around and holds her hands behind her back. 

 "What is it?" I smirk and raise an eyebrow at her. She brightly smiles at me, revealing her perfect white teeth. 

"Guess." 

"Fucking hell I hate guessing" I laugh exhaling smoke catching her bright blue eyes. She licks her bottom lip and grins. 

"I wont show you until you guess." She shifts so shes facing me cross legged. I sigh and scratch my head lightly. 

"Is it a pony?" I ask sarcastically. This makes her laugh. 

"No возлюбленная." She thrusts a small drawstring bag into my hands. Its red with little golden stars on it. I pull it open and carefully put the contents into my hand. A small metal matryoshka doll with carefully painted on features sits on my hand with a dainty silver chain attached to it. I feel my mouth open as I take in the incredibly thoughtful and sweet gift. I look up at Katya, tears welling behind my eyes. Her hands are together under her chin and shes staring at me intently. 

 "Katya," I say feeling the first tear streak down my cheek. I thrust myself onto her lap and she hugs me tightly. I hold my hand with my smoke away from her hair and nuzzle my face into her neck. "Its so fucking beautiful." I kiss her on the cheek.  She beams at me running a finger over where my tear ran down my face. 

"Happy birthday." I give her another tight hug, before the warning bell for the next class rings forcing us to break apart so I can go to music. 

*** 

After our classes end I get back to my room and change out of my uniform into an old band shirt and some loose black shorts. Everyone begins to trickle back into the room. Thorgy at some point managed to get a small TV into our room and got some movies for us to watch. Adore and Courtney managed to get some junk food from the dining hall and best of all, Sharon got a bottle of vodka. I must of hugged the shit out of Sharon when she showed us what she had. "You're a drinker?" Sharon asks sitting on the floor to put the bottle in between her thighs to stable it while she breaks the seal. 

"I enjoy alcohol." I say watching her. Once she gets it she stands up and hands me the bottle. 

"Happy birthday Bree." I take the bottle and carefully take a sip. The straight vodka burns my throat and I can't help but crinkle my face as my entire existence disagrees with whats being put into it.  I hear Sharon laugh at me.

"Holy fucking fuck" I say shaking my head. I hold out the bottle and Thorgy takes it from my hand, taking a sip for herself. 

 "Whoo!!" She says holding her hand up in the air. Katya enters the room with Ginger and takes a look at the Bottle as Adore leans over to take it from Thorgy. 

"Not a fan?" Adore asks taking a mouthful, not seeming too phased by it. 

"I like uppers, not downers." She replies and steps over Courtney and Adore to situate on my bed. The bottle gets passed around and it finally makes its way back to me and Katya. Thorgy has put mean girls on and I can barely hear it over everyone in the room reciting it word for word, but I don't mind it. I take another sip offering it to Katya who declines. I give it to Courtney, whos sitting on the floor with Adore infront of my bed. Katyas leaning against the wall and I'm pressed into her side.

 "Okay okay, Bree. I don't want to be the one right now. But I'm gonna be the one." Alaska says turning to me. 

"Whats up."

 "So you know Phi Phi O'hara right?" Her words are long and drawn out. 

"Yeah I know her, shes plays violin right?" 

"Yeah, so shes been talking some shit about you." Alaska moves her tangled blonde hair behind her shoulder using her overly long fingernails. 

"Is that so?" I raise an eyebrow. I've never even talked to Phi Phi before, let alone known she has a problem with me. 

"Yeahhhh." Her voice is grading, like a stick running down a washing board.

 "What kind of shit is she talking?" 

"She's saying you're a try hard and a bitch." I'm slightly taken aback. I thought I was being nothing but real.

"I've never even talked to her." I point out. 

"Phi Phi just likes to start shit." Sharon mentions. 

"You two had some beef awhile ago right?" Ginger asks 

 "Yeah we did. She fucked me over freshman year when I was still taking theater classes. I switched over to the musical program because of her." Sharon says leaning over to accept the almost half full bottle of vodka from Pearl. She takes a sip and opens her mouth to say something more when a pattern of knocks on the door interrupts her. I recognize it from my first day here. Sharon slams the cap on the bottle of vodka and slides it like a curling rock under Thorgys bed. Violet is throws a couple packs of gum around and I catch one and open it, popping the minty piece of gum into my mouth before sitting on it. There is another knock on the door and it opens. Mr. Mathews steps into the doorway. 

"Hi girls, you've got to quiet it down." He says smiling. 

"Of course, we will." Thorgy says giving him a bright smile. He nods and looks around at us all. 

"20 minutes until lights out." He says before closing the door. Tension is released as the door clicks shut. 

"Thank god that wasn't Visage." Pearl says blandly. 

"Yeah she'd actually try to smell our breath." Sharon says standing up and stretching. After everyone's gone and I've gotten ready for bed, I'm looking up at my dark roof feeling over the necklace Katya gave me. I'm feeling buzzed and warm and it doesn't take much for me to fall asleep. 

*** 

The next morning I don't have a hangover, which I thank God for. While I'm sitting in the mirror doing my makeup for the day Thorgy asks me what I'm going to do about Phi Phi. "Nothing. From what Sharon said it seems like she just wants to start shit, and I'm not the one." Our door clicks open and I look up to see Katya stumble in looking half alive. Shes wrapped in a chunky hand made blanket and she walks over to our window seat before opening the window and lighting up a cigarette. "Good morning to you." I say before looking back at the mirror to carefully wing my eyeliner. Katya makes a tired grunt and Thorgy leans down beside me to watch what I'm doing. I hold my breath as I flick it out. 

"Whoo! That's sharp enough to stab someone!" Thorgy says before going back to getting herself ready. I decide on a lipstick colour, orange, and then walk over to sit beside Katya. I lean down and grab my shoes from under my bed and slip them on. I sit with my legs dangling off the side of the window seat. Katyas eyes are closed and her head is leaned against the window frame. "Are you going to try to get into that Orchestral program today?" Thorgy asks attempting to run a brush through her hair. 

"Oh fuck thats today?" I take the cigarette from Katyas hand, telling shes falling asleep. I

"Yeah it is." Thorgy says giving up on the brushing. 

"Yeah I planned to. What are we supposed to do today?" I ask taking a drag off the cigarette watching Thorgy. 

 "Today you just apply. We get the audition pieces over the winder break and then the week we get back you audition and then you'll find out if you're in."

 "Sweet." I nod, glancing over at Katya.

"I'm gonna go pee, I'll be back" Thorgy says getting up and leaving the room. Katya is peacefully sleeping I almost don't want to wake her up. I tap the ashes out of the open window and watch her. Her chest lifts and falls evenly and I can tell she made an attempt to get dressed, but must of gotten bored or frustrated, or both, when It came to socks and shoes. I pinch out the cigarette and lean over Katya to kiss her on the cheek. I let my lips trail to her strong jaw as her eyelids flutter open. She takes a deep breath in and sits up more her face lighting up. 

"Hey." She says 

"Hey." I kiss her lightly. "Tired?" 

"Yeah, I didn't sleep much last night." Her accent is thick and her voice raspy. She stands up and I watch her go through her stretching routine of sorts. Bending her body in ways I could never. She walks over to me when shes done minutes later and kisses my lips. "Lets go." 

***

The weather gets colder and so does the school. The heating isnt very good in the old school, and we're given more blankets to pile on our beds. Winter break closes in quickly, and Katya goes back to Russia to visit her family. The school is practically empty, only Thorgy, myself and maybe two or three other girls remain in the school. Because its the holidays, we're freely aloud to leave whenever we'd like, we just have to sign in and out. Thorgy and I take a lot of day trips all over, sometimes just driving to get out of the coldness of the school. Its freezing in our room and Thorgy decides shes had enough. We end up piling our blankets all onto Thorgys bed and sleeping in the same bed. Mostly we end up sleeping on opposite sides of the bed, but some mornings were intertwined. Its one of those mornings where I wake up with my back pressed against Thorgys chest and her arms draped on me and I have to move my arm carefully to grab my phone without waking her up. Its Christmas Eve and I totally didn't even notice until now. I can tell shes a wake when I feel her cold feet press against my calf. I whine and kick her feet away as she gives a tired laugh. "Hand me my glasses." I reach over and grab her glasses from the floor and hand them to her, the metal of the arms cool against my fingers. She puts them on and sits up, and turns on her phone. 

"Did you know its Christmas Eve?" I ask looking at her. 

"Is it?" She grins 

"Yeah it is." 

"Damn that snuck up on us." Thory says scratching her head. I sit up beside her and tap her leg excitedly. 

 "We should get gifts for everyone and hide them in their rooms!" I suggest. Thorgy thinks that over for a moment before agreeing. 

"We could get them from thrift stores!"

"Thats a great idea!" I say smiling. 

*** 

By the time we trot to the snow covered car its around 11 in the morning. I brush the snow off the car as Thorgy scrapes the ice off the windows. Once its all cleared off I get into the drivers seat. The car is warm now and I take off my mittens and toss them on the back seat. Thorgy gets into the passenger seat, tiny snow flakes in her hair. I put the car into drive and pull out of the schools parking lot. We decided to move the car to the school because we're technically not sneaking out anymore. We drive down the road listening to Thorgys music trying to find a thrift store to shop at. We finally find one and we park and walk in. The entire store is completely filled with junk, and Thorgy whispers in my ear that we've hit a jackpot. We spend probably way too much time in there, but its so much fun neither of us seem to notice. I keep a note on my phone with what we find for everyone. 

Violet:  Old vogue poster

Pearl: Every piece of pearl jewelry we could find 

Katya: The most ugly [mug ](https://img0.etsystatic.com/220/0/15093367/il_340x270.1243698078_t4wx.jpg)I've ever seen and... [this ](http://thumbpress.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/you-never-know-what-youll-find-at-the-thrift-shop-10.jpg)doll head thats been fashioned into a issue holder .

Adore: Old Led Zeplin record

Courtney: An ugly white [shirt ](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1gBTDQFXXXXXbXFXXq6xXFXXXl/MENS-FUNNY-COOL-NOVELTY-font-b-AUSTRALIAN-b-font-HUSBAND-AUSTRALIA-AUSSIE-FLAG-GIFTS-font-b.jpg)that says "I miss my aussie Husband" 

Sharon: Stuffed Frankenstein doll- missing an eye 

Alaska: Stuffed snake 

I find a [shirt ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/58/a7/cd/58a7cdb9fab57609332a14bde81688cc--shirt-hoodies-tee-shirts.jpg)that says 'Fear The Violas' and I know right away I need to get it for Thorgy. Shes constantly making snide remarks at myself and the other violas. I tell her I'm going to go look at the jewelry again taking the shirt up to the counter. I quickly buy it from the older woman standing behind the counter and shove it in my bag before going back to find Thorgy. Once we've paid for everything we go and get lunch and some junk food for later from a near by grocery store and then head back to the school. We walk all around and put everyones presents in their rooms for when they get back. We sit in Thorgys bed eating shitty food and watching Netflix until late that night.

 I wake up on Christmas morning with my head on Thorgys stomach, her hands in my hair. I carefully get up needing to pee right away. When I get back Thorgy is awake, she gives me a sleepy smile. "Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas, Thorgy." I grab my bag from the floor and crawl into bed with Thorgy. I cross my legs and smile at her. "I got something for you." She pushes her glasses up and makes a face at me. 

"Are you serious?" She laughs slightly. 

"Yeah." I say and tug out the shirt and hold it out to her. She unfolds the shirt and I watch her expression light up as she reads it. She loudly laughs as she pulls me in for a tight hug. "You have to wear it." I say into her hair. She throws on the shirt even though I insist she should wash it first. We watch Christmas movies all day and around 9 I get a call from my mom. I step onto the cold floor and dash into the hall to answer it. 

"Mom!" 

"Hey Honey, Merry Christmas baby." My moms familiar voice says.

"Merry Christmas Mamma." 

"Baby I'm so sorry I'm not at home." I can hear voices and faint music in her background. 

"Its okay don't worry about it."

"How are you adjusting to your new school?" 

"Its going well, I really like it here." 

"Oh I'm so glad." I can practically hear the relief dripping off her words. 

"Yeah, I've met some amazing people." I say leaning against the hallways wall and sliding down to sit on cool tile.

"Have you met any girls?" 

"Oh my God Mom!" I roll my eyes and listen to her soft laugh. 

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" 

"Not really, I'm just watching movies with a friend. Whats Morgan up to?"  I never really know what my sister is doing. 

  "Working probably." My mom says laughing slightly. 

"And yourself?" 

"I'm Cher tonight." 

"You're crazy to work on Christmas mom." 

"I do it for you girls. I gotta go now, Merry Christmas Baby I love you lots." 

"I love you too Mom." She makes kissing noises into the phone before hanging up. I can't help but smile as I sit there in the silence.

*** 

I miss Katya a lot. I miss her high energy, her voice and her touch. Her occasional texts make my day, but just make me miss her more. I had to buy my first pack of cigarettes too, which mainly consisted of Thorgy making me look 'older' and praying I wouldn't be carded. I spend a lot of time practicing my audition piece for the Orchestral program to keep my mind going. New years rolls around and Thorgy and I manage to convince Sharon to tell us where she hid that bottle of vodka. Thorgy and I finish off the bottle and played monopoly, which was a complete fuckery. I couldn't count properly and Thorgy kept thinking she was my player piece and not her own and I just ended up passing out before midnight anyways. Thorgy so kindly captured the moment in a messy snapchat anyways, which I almost peed myself laughing it the next morning. 

***

Katya gets back from Russia two days before the break ends. Thorgy and I make the three hour drive to the airport to pick her up. After paying a stupid amount of money for parking we stand in the crowded airport as people rush by. Thorgy is trying to talk to me but I can't focus on what shes saying. I'm frantically scanning the crowd of people for blonde hair. I feel Thorgy tap my arm frantically. "There she is!" I spin around and see Katya standing about 10 feet away from me. Her suitcase beside her and  shes wearing another problem pattern dress. The whole world seems to fade out as I run towards her. Her arms wrap around me tightly and I can hear my heart in my ears.    

"Its wonderful to see you красивая." Her voice is low in my ear and I feel tears welling up behind my eyes. She pulls away from me slightly and plants a kiss on my cheek. 

"You cry more than that grade 9 girl, Farrah!" Thorgy says walking up to us, she picks up one of Katyas bags and smiles at us. This makes Katya scream laugh and me to actual cry. Our drive home is loud and hectic, and I make Thorgy drive for the last hour.  

*** 

I open the door to Katyas room and she is sent in to a fit of cackles and screams when she finds her Christmas gifts from Thorgy and I. She drops her bags on the floor and flops onto her bed as I shut the door with my butt. She turns onto her back and smiles at me. I crawl on top of her and cup her face with my hands. "Oh I missed you so much." I say quietly, lightly kissing her. Her hands come up to my butt and give it a firm squeeze. 

"I missed this ass." I laugh at that and give her a harder kiss. 

"I believe-" I breath in and trail my hand down her chest and under her skirt. "That I owe you." I grope her crotch and her hips lift up to push into my hand. She laughs slightly and I kiss her neck. I tug at the hem of her dress and she sits up to help me get it off her. I kiss her collar bone while I fumble around trying to unhook her bra. I finally get it and pull off her bra to reveal her small perky breasts. I grin at her and slowly lick her hard nipple. She gasps slightly and grips my hair. I tap her hips slightly until she lifts them up so I can peel her tiny lace thong off her. Shes completely shaved, which wasn't what I was expecting honestly. I sit back and take her toned body in. I spread her legs open and lean forwards to kiss her lips lightly. Her fingers pull my shirt over my head and I toss it off. I pull off my jeans and then decide to go to work on her. I back up and kiss her knee and then her inner thigh, sucking it slightly. I lightly run a finger over her labia and I watch her grip the blankets and take a deep breath. I run my index finger against her clit and bite my lip. I slowly lick her from opening to clit, liking the way shes getting worked up. I swirl a finger around her slick opening and move my tongue to her clit making circles around it. 

 "Tease." Katya moans out tightening her grip in my hair. I smile and stay still looking up at her. 

"Problem Barbra?" I smirk. She groans and pushes my face onto her. I begin to lick her with more pressure now, plunging my fingers into her. Her back arches and a higher pitched moan escapes her lips. I slowly pump my finger in and out of her before adding another finger. It seems like everything about her is toned and tight. I crook my fingers in her, trying to find that magic spot she so easily seemed to find in me. I move my fingers around before Katyas hand comes down and she moves my hand around. 

"There! Right there." She says releasing my hand.  I feel a hard walnut sized ball in her, I move my fingers on it lightly and listen to her moans. I found the spot. I begin to pump my fingers in and out of her, making sure to hit that spot each time. Her legs tighten around my shoulders and her moans become more breathy. I feel her contract around my fingers and I swear shes going to break my shoulders with her strong legs. When she finishes she pulls me onto her chest and flips me under her. "You've got about 5 minutes before I fall asleep." She says quietly in my ear as she tugs down my thong. I nod as she pushes her fingers into me. I'm already very close so it doesn't take much work on her part to make me cum. We kiss for awhile until she eventually falls asleep. Every inch of my being wants to stay in her arms and sleep with her, but I'm feeling energized now. I pull away from her carefully and make sure to put her blanket on top of her body, throwing on a throw blanket just to keep her warm enough. I get dressed quickly, starting to feel the chill of her cool room. I leave her room quietly closing her door. I decide wander up to the second floor of the school to watch the sun set over the snow covered school grounds. I sit in front of the floor to ceiling window on the stairs landing and watch the birds flutter around in the trees around the edge of the schools property. I don't hear Thorgy walk up behind me but I do feel her sit down beside me. 

"From what I herd you had fun?" She grins looking out the window. 

 "You could hear that?" I feel my face heat up. 

"Oh yeah, I don't really care that much though. Its much better than hearing people fight. I put in some earbuds and listened to some loud music." 

"Thats fair enough." I put my face in my hands and breathe out dramatically. Thorgy laughs and rubs my back.  I almost jump as I hear laughing from down the hall. For the past week people have been trickling back to the school and I'm still not quite used to hearing actual people again. When Adore got back she squeezed me so hard I couldn't breathe. Having Katya back with me I still feel like I can't breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter up until now I pre-wrote while waiting to create an account on here. So I wont be uploading so frequently now, as it takes me a couple days to write each chapter. Cheers :)


	7. Brenda

The auditorium is usually occupied by the theater students who are now supposed to be forced out for the Orchestral auditions. However I can still see some of them trying to hide in the balcony seating as I walk down the rows of seats towards the stage. Three representatives from the program are sitting in front of the stage behind a white fold out table. I walk up the stage with my viola in hand and stand in front of the singular chair and music stand on the stage. I take a deep breath and introduce myself as they rearrange their papers. "Go when you're ready dear." One of them says, I can't tell which one though because of the light shining in my eyes. I sit in the chair and look at the sheet music spread out in front of me and then up to the theater kids in the balcony. The one with huge blonde hair I see Katya talking to a lot is up there, Trixie I think. She gives me a thumbs up and I quickly look at my sheet music again. I go on autopilot and my body seems to know what its doing without me having to tell it. My fingers feel like they're gliding across the finger board and I don't miss a single note. When I finish the three judges clap and when I stand to bow slightly my legs feel like jello. "Thank you Miss Michaels, we'll be in touch."

 "Thank you." I smile and walk off the stage. I push open the auditorium doors and Thorgy , Adore and Katya are waiting for me. 

"How'd it go girly?" Thorgy asks. 

 "I don't know, I went on autopilot." I say as Katya laces her fingers with mine and she flashes her bright white teeth at me. 

 "She did amazing." Someone says behind me. I turn to see Trixie walk into the auditoriums hallway. 

"Did she Tracy?" Katya giggles at her. 

"Yes Ketchup.  William, Detox and I are spying on you guys." Up close her makeup is perfect and her eyes are the most bold blue. Thorgy checks her watch. 

 "I gotta go, wish me luck!" She pushes open the door and it glides shut behind her. 

"Are you not auditioning Adore?" I ask noticing she doesn't have an instrument with her. 

"Nah, I was going to but I totally forgot to practice over the winter break. I'd make a complete ass of myself if I tried." Her laugh is musical in itself. 

"Oh well honey you don't have to try to look like an ass." Katya says very dead pan. After a moment of silence Adores mouth opens in shock. 

"You're such a bitch!" She says which makes Katya go into a fit of wheezing laughter. Katya lets go of my hand and grins. 

 "I want coffee, who wants to go with me?" Katya asks looking at me then Trixie and Adore. They both agree to go with her. 

"I'm going to wait for Thorgy." I say. I sit against the wall across from the auditorium door and watch them leave. I worry for Thorgy in these kinds of situations, she overthinks everything and anything. I sit there on my phone for about 2 minutes before I decide to push my ear against the door so I can faintly hear Thorgys violin flutter over her piece perfectly, as I knew she would. She puts so much effort into practicing I don't know how she finishes her work for other classes. Thorgy finally emerges from the auditorium about 15 minutes later. I give her a bright smile as she shuts the door. "How'd it go?" I ask her. She looks pale and I put my hand on her arm.

 "I completely bombed that." She says, her face looking very stressed out. 

"No you didn't Thorgy, I could hear you! You did amazing." I say rubbing her arm and she gives a distressed sigh. 

 "I messed up on almost an entire 3 bars!" She groans. 

 "You're crazy Thorgy, you were perfect." I insist as we begin to walk back towards our dorms to put our instruments away. She laughs slightly looking down at her feet. 

"I know. I know." 

3 days later we get a list posted in the music room telling us who got into the Orchestral program. Thorgy looks at it before I do and I can tell she got in by her leg kicks and 'Whoos'. I walk quickly over and peek over her shoulder and scan the short list of names. I'm on it. Mr.Hall explains that this weekend we're going to go to make the 5 hour drive to WOW University  where we will be staying for an entire week. We're going to learn 1 piece, do specialty workshops with WOW music graduates and instrumental sectionals, then we're going to preform it at the end of the week. Myself, Thorgy, Sharon and Phi Phi were the only students that got accepted. 

I get let out of rehearsals early and Thorgy tries to bring me to Adore and Courtneys room to celebrate getting into this program, but I decline. Choosing instead to go back to my room. I watch the three of them walk farther down the hall and into Adores room. I open my door and shut it before setting my viola down and sitting on my bed and taking our my phone to check Instagram. "Hey there Cherry." I whip my head up to see Katya sitting on the window seat smoking.

"Oh hey you. What are you doing out of art?" I ask getting up and walk over to her, taking the smoke from her hand and to take a drag from it. 

"I just had to leave." She stares blankly out the window. I hand her back the cigarette and sit beside her.        

"Whats going on?" I ask resting a hand on her knee. She furrows her brow and looks up into the sky.

"Brenda wont shut the fuck up today." She says after a moment. I know exactly what she means, she calls her anxiety Brenda. I lean my head against her shoulder. She does such a good job at hiding her anxiety, I barely remember she struggles with it sometimes. "I just don't feel like I can hold on today." She says in a soft tone I barely hear her use. I take her hand and she squeezes it tightly. She stays quiet taking another drag from her smoke. She tosses it out the window and forces herself to smile at me. "What are you doing out of music?" 

"We got to leave early." I turn towards her and hug her tightly. "Don't bottle it all up Katya. Don't keep me in the dark." I feel her hand draw patterns on my back 

"Okay." She says eventually giving me a kiss on my cheek. 

"Katya- I got into that Orchestral program." I say leaning back and watching her facial expression change to a goofy smile. She squeezes my hand. 

"Oh I'm so excited for you Bree!" She grins. I give a soft smile before explaining to her that I'll be gone for the next week. Her expression drops slightly and she takes a deep breath. "You're going to have an amazing time. I want you to go and be amazing." She says giving me a soft kiss. I don't feel quite right leaving Katya again, but I can't give up this opportunity.

***

The five hour drive to WOW University is hell. The school rented a van and driver for us to take. Sharon and Phi Phi sit infront of myself and Thorgy. Throgy and I monopolize the bench seat in the back and I spend most of the ride laying down with my head on Thorgys lap. I eventually fall asleep with Thorgy playing with my hair with one hand and playing on her phone with her other hand. When I wake up were about twenty minutes from WOW. "Where are we?" I ask, my voice groggy. 

"We're almsot at WOW." Sharon says, Shes turned almost completely around in her seat to face Throgy and I. I sit up and stretch my arms taking a glance at Phi Phi, who is passed out in her seat with headphones on. I check my phone to see a text from Katya. 

Katya: I miss your ass already :( 

Bree: I'll be back soon :* 

I lock my phone and talk with Thorgy and Sharon until we eventually pull up to WOW. The building is huge and grand and I can't help but let my mouth open in awe as we park in front of the building. We grab our bags for the week and our instruments and walk into the building where we follow printed out signs until we find where were supposed to be. We walk into a huge gym with coloured lines striping the floor, about 60 other boys and girls are scattered in small clumps around the gym. Instrument cases of all kinds and bags litter the floor and there is a hum of conversation hanging in the air. Thorgy, clearly taking charge, finds us an empty spot to put our things down and take our coats off. I shove my coat into my bag, the gym is warm in contrast to the cool January air outside. Eventually someone speaks over the PA system in the gym. "Hello students! There are signs around the gym with your instruments on them! Please take yourself and your belongings to these signs to await instructions." I pick up my things and watch Phi Phi and Thorgy walk towards the other violins and Sharon lug her bass away from me. I stand on my toes to see over peoples heads with little success, finally seeing someone with a viola case and following them. I stand towards the back of the group of violas. I look around and notice another girl standing alone. Shes tall and very thin, her dark red hair is placed in perfect finger waves and her makeup is dark and stunning. Her dark eyes flicker towards me and she smiles slightly. I give her a polite smile back and then avert my eyes from her. When I try to sneak a glance back at her shes walking over to me. 

"Hey there." She says, her cool features changing into a smile. 

"Hi." I turn so I'm facing towards her 

"I'm Vander- whats your name?" 

"Bree." 

"Where do you go to school?" She asks adjusting her backpack strap on her thin shoulders. 

"Rupauls, yourself?" 

"Boulet Brothers." She grins. Up close her makeup is stunning, her eyes are bold and beautiful. Someone who works at WOW calls out to us.

"Violas! Violas if I can have your attention that would be appreciated!" He says smiling, a clip board in his hands. I glance around at the 14 other violists as we stand around the WOW staff. He explains to us how the week is going to be set up and how our sleeping arrangements are going to be set up. He tells us to get into pairs of two or three and I look over at Vander right away and she looks at me. We stand beside each other while the WOW staff tells us that whoever we picked is going to be who we're sharing a room with for the week. He hands out schedules outlining what our days are going to look like and stapled to the back is a school map. Then he leads us through the complex school to the fourth floor, where our rooms are. He takes note of who we are and what school we're from as we're assigned rooms. The rooms are a lot smaller than the ones at Rupauls but they're still nice. Two twin beds are pushed against the same wall and opposite from it is one closet that's built into the wall. A decent sized window overlooks the street and apartment buildings across from the school. I claim the bed closest to the window by dropping my bags onto the bed. I turn around as Vander shuts the door with her slim hip. She drops her bags beside her bed and sighs and on the side of the bed.

"Do you have the schedule?" Vander asks. I nod and hand it to her. She glances it over before handing it back to me. "We've got 50 minutes before dinner then nothing else tonight." She say after checking her phone. She looks over at me. "Do you want to unpack now or go explore the school?"

"Lets explore." I grin grabbing my phone and checking it, seeing a text from Katya. I lock my phone and put it in my jeans pocket without checking it, deciding I'll just look at it later. Vander stands up and we leave our room, I make a mental note of what our rooms door looks like as we walk away from it. We find where all the basses are staying. They're all trying to figure out how to fit their basses into the rooms. This makes Vander laugh, she has a pretty beautiful laugh. I wave at Sharon who looks like shes about ready to beat the shit out of the boy who shes having to share her room with. Then we walk past a bunch of the winds students before finding the violins. I don't see Thorgy so Vander and I decide to keep exploring. "Did you come here with anyone else from Boulet?" I ask as we walk down some stairs to the third floor of the school.

"No, I was the only one that came here." Vander says gracefully moving a loose strand of hair back into place.

"Oh." We wander into the library of the school. The ceilings are very high and are glass, showcasing the sunset above us. Tall bookshelfs and and stain glass windows line the walls of the room. "Woah." I say looking around, before we leave the library. We explore some more before we go back up to our room, then we go down to the first floor for dinner. We find the cafeteria fairy easily and I scan the large room looking for Thorgy or Sharon. I see Phi Phi standing in line waiting to get food so I decide to join her, Vander trailing behind me. I stand behind Phi Phi an tap her shoulder. "Hey Phi Phi" I say giving her a smile when she turns around. A disgusted look comes across her face and she turns back without saying anything. I turn back to Vander and she raises an eyebrow at me looking at Phi Phi before looking back at me. I shrug and look around for Thorgy. By the time I'm close enough to grab a food tray I still haven't found her. I fill my try then Vander and I find an empty table and I take out my phone to text Thorgy. After I send Thorgy a text I notice I still haven't replied to Katya. 

Katya: Send me a pic ;) 

I glance up at Vander who is slowly scrolling on her phone with one hand and eating with her other. I take a picture of half of my jawline and my neck and send it to Katya. 

Katya: Not what I wanted Cherrypie 

Bree: I'm eating right now Barbra 

Katya: :( 

I close my phone, deciding not to reply to that. I make conversation with Vander until I see Thorgy and Sharon walking towards us. "Hey Bree, sorry I just got your text." She says sitting down beside, looking at me then Vander. 

"Vander, this is Thorgy and Sharon." I say gesturing at them as I introduce them. I turn my body towards Sharon and Thorgy. "So I tried to talk to Phi Phi and she gave me the most dirty look." I say scanning the room to make sure Phi Phi is on the other side of the room. Thorgy raises her eyebrows in shock. 

"Really?" 

"I can't say I'm surprised." Sharon says shrugging. I sigh playing with a steamed carrot with my fork. 

"I don't understand why she doesn't like me. I've never even had a conversation with her." I say biting my bottom lip. Vander stands up before mumbling something about how she'll be back and needing to pee, before walking away leaving her phone on the table. Thorgy's face perks up and taps the table. 

"Maybe its because you're with Katya." She says looking at Sharon for confirmation. Sharon nods around a mouthful of food. 

"Remember how Phi Phi tried to get with Katya last year?" Thorgy says to Sharon. 

"Are you serious?" I ask. 

"Yeah, Katya wasn't into it though. That pissed Phi Phi off." Sharon says after she swallows her food. Things begin to click. I finish eating and stand up just as Vander gets back to the table. She pockets her phone and grabs her tray. 

"Want to go unpack?" I ask her. She nods and as I walk away I hear Sharon go into a rant about her roommate and how stupid he is. Vander and I find our way up to our room and spend the rest of the night unpacking. I decide to go to the bathroom before I go to bed, and I take my phone with me remembering Katyas request. I lock myself in a bathroom stall and snap a picture of my ass before sitting down to pee. I send the photo to her and she replies right away. 

Katya: Oh wow <3 <3 <3 <3 

Bree: Is that what you wanted?

Katya: Yes, thank you ;) 

I finish up in the bathroom and walk back to my room. When I open the door Vander has changed into a thin t-shirt and loose pajama pants. I sit on my bed scrolling through Instagram and I go to sleep not too long after. 

***

The next few days are hectic. We get our piece that we're going to be [preforming](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_hOR50u7ek). Sectionals are grueling and nonstop, full rehearsals drain me physically and mentally. I don't get as many cigarette brakes as I'd usually like which makes me slightly more irritable. Its Wednesday when we finally get a 1 hour break. Thorgy goes to her room to sleep and I make Vander come outside to have a smoke with me. I offer her one and she declines. When I finish we decide to wander throughout the school. We walk through a quiet hall until we find a room with almost nothing in it except for a piano and a piano bench. "Do you know how to play?" I ask Vander. 

"Yeah I do." She sits on the bench and I sit beside her. She runs her thin fingers along the warn ivory keys and her shoulders seem to relax slightly. She begins to play and I have to listen to her for about a minute before I can remember the name of the piece. 

"[Ravel's Pavance for a dead princess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suQJVRgBzBQ)." I say softly and Vanders lips curl into a smile.   
   
"Yeah, you're right." 

"Its such a beautiful piece." I look at her and smile. She hesitates for a moment looking at me. She turns her body and our knees touch lightly. 

"Bree-" Her face is close to mine, and I watch her lean in to kiss me. I move back before our faces touch and her face changes and she looks very hurt. 

"Vander, I have a girlfriend." I explain. She turns her body back towards the piano and nods. 

"I wouldn't  of expected anything less. I'm sorry." She says quietly, her face completely falling. 

"Don't be sorry." I touch her shoulder and she gives me a sad smile. "I should of mentioned it." I bite my lip. Instead of answering Vander looks down at her phone and gets up. 

"We have sectionals in 15 minutes." She stands up and walks out the door. After a second I stand up to follow her, I walk into the hallway and I see Phi Phi standing about 10 feet away from me. She gives me a smirk before taking off down the hallway. 

***

In the last couple days I spend with Vander things stay not too awkward. Things definitely changed between us but its not painful in any way. Friday rolls around and we're given plain black uniforms to wear for our performance. I stand anxiously with Vander as people stream into WOW's auditorium. I texted Adore and Katya hoping that they'd show up. I try to look through the flood of people but I'm just too short to see over everyone. I spot Adore walk into the doors of the auditorium, she notices me and turns and grabs Katyas arm pointing me out. I feel my stomach fill up with butterflies high on meth. She quickly, not so gracefully, weaves her way through the crowd and pulls me into her arms. She squeezes me tightly and gropes my ass. I twine my fingers in her blonde hair and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey you." I say beaming at her. 

"Эй, красавица." She says giving me a goofy smile. 

"Whats that mean."

"Learn Russian." She laughs. I turn and give Adore a hug. I then look around to introduce Vander to Adore and Katya but shes gone. 

"How'd you guys get out of school?" I ask 

"We're here legally. We got to sign out." Adore says smiling. 

"We had to bring Mr.Hall with us though." Katya says giving side eye to her left where Mr.Hall is standing looking around at the stage. I give Katya another tight hug before I go to get my viola ready to preform. 

***

I give Vander a hug before I leave and tell her to keep in touch with me. I'll miss her and the rest of the orchestra, I think to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say I'm sorry for how many typos I've made throughout this fanfic. Oops


	8. Prove It

I arrive back at the school late Sunday night, Thorgy and I fall asleep as soon as we get back to our room. I'm just happy to be sleeping somewhere I'm comfortable at. I wake up that morning and dig through my packed bag to get ready for the day. I get Katya up when I'm ready and we take our morning smoke before heading to the dining hall for breakfast. I'm sitting with Thorgy, Adore and all the other girls. Things seem blissful and calm as I sit there eating an apple with Katyas hand on the small of my back. Then everyones phone seems to go off at the same time. Katya pulls out her phone and opens her Facebook messenger, its a group chat with only one message. A video. Katya moves her hand from my back to hold her phone. I look over her shoulder to watch the video. My heart sinks as I see a shaky video of Vander and myself sitting at that piano. Everyone else around the table that I actually talk to regularly is on their phones as well. The video cuts off right before I pull away from Vanders attempted kiss. Katya stays still and stares down at her phone screen. "What is this?" Adore breaks the silence. 

"We didn't kiss." I try to explain but Katyas already standing up and quickly walking away. I quickly grab my bag and stand up to follow her but Thorgy grabs my wrist. "Let me go." I say pulling away from her.

"No. You're going to give her a moment to collect herself. You're also going to explain what the fuck is going on." Thorgy says, oddly serious. I feel tears welling up behind my eyes as I hear the bell ring. Thorgy doesn't let go of my wrist. "We're going to talk about this during music." She instructs letting go of my wrist. 

Katya isn't in first period and she doesn't reply to any of my desperate texts. As the day progresses I don't see her at all. During music I sit down with my quartet group. "Explain." Thorgy instructs. I explain to her what happened with myself and Vander and how I saw Phi Phi in the hall afterwards. We talk until Mr.Hall tells us to stop talking and start practicing. I can't concentrate though, my mind is racing and my heart is in my ears. I catch Phi Phis gaze and she gives me a smile. I want to vomit.

***

After music class ends I try to go and find Katya, but Ginger and Kennedy make it clear that isn't going to happen no matter what I say. I sit alone in my room, my hands shaking. I try to hold back tears as I try to figure out what to do. I think cheating is filthy, and now I'm being accused of it? Tears come streaming out and I instinctively crawl under my covers and pull them over my head. I curl up into a ball and completely break down. I eventually fall asleep, only to be woken up to Thorgy lightly shaking my shoulder to give me dinner that she brought for me. I sit up watching as she sets the clear plastic cup full of an assortment of fruit and vegetables in between my hands. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I look like shit. My face is red and my eyes are swollen from crying. I take a bite of a cucumber slice. "Was Katya at dinner?" I ask, my voice sounds like gravel. 

"No she wasn't sweetheart." Thorgy says changing into her pajamas. I feel tears coming again. 

"Thorgy we didn't kiss." I say looking blankly at the floor.

"I know. That video was very suggestive though." Thorgy says as she begins to pull her hair out of her bun she had it in. I begin to cry again. I'm so bad at controlling myself when I want to cry. I cover my face with my hands knowing how ugly I look when I cry. I feel Thorgy rub my back. "Try and talk to her tomorrow." She suggests.

***

I get ready the next morning blandly, deciding to skip hair and makeup. I walk down to the dining hall and I see my table I usually sit at is fuller than usual. Katyas there and I feel my stomach tie in knots. I then see Ginger and Phi Phi sitting on either side of her. Thorgy looks up at me, which makes Ginger turn around to look at me. Ginger slowly shakes her head and makes a gesture to go away. I feel my stomach sink and I turn around and bolt out. Absolutely fuck this, I think to myself as I walk up the stairs back to my room. I sit on my bed and tears run down my face, more pissed off tears than anything. Fuck Ginger, I need to talk to Katya. The bell rings for first period and I know I can't go like this. I take deep breaths digging my nails into the side of my mattress. It takes me way too long to calm down. Once I'm finally calm try to think about what I need to do to make things right.

I stay in my room all day, missing normal classes because of Katya and music because I just might beat the shit out of Phi Phi if I see her. Thorgy makes me go to the dining hall to get food. Thorgy sits with at the table with everyone else but Ginger shakes her head again at me. I find an empty table and sit alone my blood boiling. I look over at catch Katyas eyes, but she quickly looks away. That hurts me more than anything. I grab my phone, my hands shaking. 

Bree: Can you do some Nancy Drew sleuthing for me and figure out if Phi Phi still has the full video of me and Vander?

Thorgy: I'm on it

3 minutes later I get a text back. 

Thorgy: She implied that she di.

I stand up, not touching my food and I leave. I walk to the alley deciding to take a smoke. I sit on the cold pavement and light myself a smoke inhaling and breathing out towards the sky. I close my eyes trying not to let myself cry. I hear foot steps walk down the alley and stop at the doorway. I open my eyes and look to see a disheveled looking Katya. I'm lost for words when she sits beside me and takes my smoke from my hand. 

"Katya-" 

"Shh." She cuts me off, bringing her knees to her chest. I watch her for a couple seconds. 

"Katya I didn't kiss Vander." I say my voice breaking. She stays quiet staring at the brick wall blankly. I move onto my knees to face her better. "I pulled away from her. Phi Phi cut that part out of that video. Why would I ever fuck something like this up?" I say watching her face closely for any sign of change. 

"Prove it." She says standing up throwing the cigarette on the ground and walking away. I figure out what I have to do. 

*** 

"You're fucking crazy. That's not only not going to work, if you get caught you're going to get expelled from here." Thorgy says when I tell her what I'm going to do. 

"Well Thorgy if you have any better ideas I'm open to options." I say slightly irritated. Thorgy groans shaking her head. 

"Her room is 267." She says shaking her head. "This is a bad idea Bree." 

" I don't have any other choice Thorgy." I say as she turns the light off. I set my alarm for 3am and try to sleep but I can't. When my alarm goes off for 3 I'm still awake. I get out of my bed barefoot and peak my head out of my room and the hall is of course empty. I quietly walk down to Phi Phis room and open the door, making as little noise as I can. I close it behind me and let my eyes adjust to the darkness. I manage to see where the outlet is in her room and I carefully unplug her phone and get out of her room, sitting against the wall in the hall way. I turn on her phone and I'm able to guess her password fairly easily, 1234. My head spins as I click into her photos and scroll through her videos and I see two videos with the same thumbnail on them. One is 15 seconds and the other is 50 seconds. I click on them both and hit the share button, sending them to myself before closing out the app on her phone and carefully sneaking her phone back into her room. My heart sinks to my ass when Phi Phi stirs in her sleep, but thankfully she doesn't get up. I dash back to my room and shut the door, causing Thorgy to wake up. I kneel in front of her bed whipping out my phone and opening the video I sent myself to show her. The 50 second long video clearly shows me pulling away, and then Vander getting up to leave me alone before the video cuts out.

"You did it." Thorgy says sleepily. "Send it to Katya. I'm going back to sleep." I nod and crawl back into my bed. My hands shake slightly as I send the video to Katya. I fall asleep shortly after.

 


	9. Russia

***Smut***

I wake up to Thorgy lightly shaking my shoulder. "Are you going to class today?" She says as I open my eyes. I groan sitting up.

"What time is it?"

"7:20" She says gently. I sigh, swinging my legs out of bed and pulling on my uniform. I run my fingers through my tangled hair, not bothering to brush it before I pull my hair up into a bun. I grab my bag tucking my shirt into my skirt as Thorgy and I leave the room. Ginger is standing outside of her room pulling her door closed behind herself. Thorgy walks down the hallway but Ginger grabs my wrist.

"Hold on." She says. I raise an eyebrow at her and she sighs and looks around. "Katya is in your lesbian make out alley. Go see her."

"Thank you." I say turning on my heel to bolt down the the alley. I open the door to the crisp air outside and take a minute to stand there and catch my breath. I walk down to the doorway and peak in. Katya is there as Ginger promised. She looks tiny with her knees pulled to her chest and her head down against her knees. A cigarette is placed in between her thin fingers, but its mostly ashes by now. I sit across from her and she looks up at me. Her eyes look swollen and red, my heart aches. She notices her cigarette and puts it out on the cement beside her. She looks back at me and bites her lip.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen." She says slowly. She runs her tongue over her bottom lip and I notice that its been bitten raw. I move to kneel in front of her and I place my hand on her knee. 

"Je te pardonne." I give her a soft smile.

"Whats that mean?" Her lips curl slightly.

"Learn French." I grin at her as her hands curl around my neck and pulls me into a deep kiss. She straightens out her legs and I sit on top of her thighs kissing her deeply.

"I'm so sorry." She says against my lips, the rolling of her 'r's vibrating against me.

"Lets get the fuck out of here." I say standing up. We bolt for the wall.

She drives us away from the school, my stomach in knots. "What did Phi Phi say about me?" I ask her looking out the window. 

"That you were fucking that girl-" She hesitates tapping her nails against the steering wheel. "I couldn't handle it." She says eventually. 

"I don't blame you." I move a hair from my face looking back at her. We don't go far from the school this time, finding a rarely used country back road to park on. As soon as she puts the car into park I reach over and grab the assist grip on Katyas side of the car and use it to pull myself over onto her lap. She reaches her hand around me to let her seat slide back to accommodate for me being in the front seat. She puts her hand around my neck and pulls me in for a kiss. I grind my hips against hers and I feel her hands travel to my ass. She pulls me down onto her and I feel her lips curl against my lips as her hands feel under my skirt. Her fingers toy with the elastic on my tong before they slip into them and she lightly rubs me. I lean into her hand twining my fingers into her hair. Her fingers slip into me and I let a deep moan escape my lips pushing down on her. "Katya." I say resting my head against her shoulder as her fingers explore me. Her fingers crook inside me and my legs involuntarily twitch from the touch. Her thumb moves up to my clit and she begins to slowly rub circles on me. I feel my breath quicken as I fuck her fingers, bouncing on them slightly. I lean back slightly against the steering wheel and I look back at her. Her lips are curled into a smirk and her cheeks are slightly pink. She moves her other hand from my ass to move my underwear aside to rub my swollen clit. I grab the sleeve of Katyas shirt as I feel myself cum, her fingers hitting _that_ spot again. As I calm my breathing Katya moves from beneath me to sit in the passenger seat sideways, moving one toned leg to rest on the dash board. I move around the gear shift to hook my fingers into the sides of Katyas underwear to pull it down her toned thighs. I move my arms under her thighs/ass to pull her closer to me. Shes already wet. I rub my index finger down her slick skin and I watch her eyes roll back. I slowly push two fingers into her, determined to find that spot that makes her melt without her help. I move my fingers around for a couple seconds and I'm able to find it. I look up at Katya and grin at her, before starting to pump my fingers in and out of her. I put my mouth on her clit and suck it lightly, her fingers grip my messy bun which is already half falling out. I keep going, enjoying her small moans immensely. Her lips part as she pushes my head onto her, her thighs tightening around me. I keep going on her until I feel her relax around me. I move up to give her a kiss, she must be able to taste herself on me. I get out of the car to stretch my legs, which feel like jello. I lean against the trunk of the car and pull out my phone. 

Thorgy: Are you okay? 

Bree: Yeah I'm fine

I smile at Katya as she comes around to the back of the car and pulls out a cigarette carton. She pulls a cigarette out and lights it, pushing herself up to sit on top of the trunk. She runs her fingers along my spine. "I wish you would of let me talk to you" I say quietly. She sighs, kicking her legs slightly. 

"I am a mystery wrapped in an enigma and covered in spandex." She says finally. Which sends me into a fit of laughter.

***

Katya completely cuts off Phi Phi from her life, which seems to piss her off even more. Pissed off stares during music from Phi Phi are almost enough to make me want to not go. Thorgy and Adore keep me there though. Fist semester ends and second begins. As the weather gets warmer, I was hoping that so would Phi Phi. That wasn't the case though. Katya tries to get me into yoga, which mostly consists of her putting me into sexually suggestive positions and then grabbing my ass. June rolls around and the year comes to an end. I'm excited to go home and see my mom and sister, but that also means Katya will be going back to Russia. There's two more weeks before school ends when Katya asks me if I want to skip school with her on a Friday and take a day trip. I agree, knowing that I'm doing okay in my classes. I walk into the alley before first period and Katya is sat on the ground in the splits a coffee sat beside her. She swings her legs around when she sees me and gets up. She downs her coffee and grabs mt hand. "Lets go."

She drives us in the city, I'm humming along to the radio when Katya reaches over to turn it down. I look at her and cock my head to the side. She bites her lip looking at the road before she takes a deep breath. " I don't think I'm going to go back to Russia." She says finally, her hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"Then- where are you going to stay?" I turn my body slightly to look at her.

"I'll get a job and get an apartment here."

"Are you for real?" I say slightly grinning.

"I don't want to be so far away from you." She says. I put my hands on my chest, feeling tears coming. Katya glances at me and cackles. "Are you crying?"  I nod, knowing that if I say something I'll break down. "Well then let it out now before we get to where I'm taking you." 

"If I start now I wont be able to stop." I say but its too late for me. "Fucking cunt." I say lightly brushing away my tears, trying to save whatever makeup I can. "where are we going?" I ask. 

"To look for an apartment." She smiles at me. We've been together just about 10 months,  I suppose thats enough time.   

 


	10. Complete

Exams week is hell, which mostly involved me trying not to cry from frustration and eating fruit snacks with Thorgy. After I finish my math exam, I walk back up to the dorm rooms and quietly knock then open Katyas door. Shes standing in her room nervously smoking and on the phone, speaking in a rapid Russian. She looks at me before turning back to look out her window. I sit on her bed, trying desperately to understand anything shes saying. Eventually she hangs up and sits beside me, giving a frustrated sigh and running her free hand through her messy hair. "Who was that?" I ask. 

"My mom, I told her I was staying here." Katya says rolling her eyes. Katya and I found a tiny apartment about an hour and a half away from Rupauls that she decided to take. She'd be able to work in the city and shes taking the car we use to drive around  on the weekends with. 

"I take it as shes not thrilled?" I rub my index finger in circles on her knee. 

"Shes acting like-" I watch her translate what shes about to say in her head, "Difficult ditch pig piece of bitch." She says finally. Her cigarette has burnt down so much that its burning her fingers, she drops it with a yelp. "Motherfucking cunt bitch ass fucking hell." She says glaring at the cigarette and bringing her index finger to her mouth to try to south the burn. I move my hand to rub the small of her toned back.

"Whats going to happen now?" 

"I graduate, I get money for apartment then I live in apartment." She says ticking off her points on her finger. I consider her points for a moment. 

"Where are you going to stay while you're getting the money for the apartment?" I watch her face carefully. Her face goes blank, like she hadn't thought of that before. She stays quiet. "I can call my mom and see if you can stay with us." I offer. Katya looks at me and gives me a bright smile, pulling me in for a kiss. 

I call my mom when I get back to my room. Morgan picks up. "Morgan, wheres mom?" 

"Moms out in her garden, shes on a health kick right now." I hear her laugh. 

"Well can you put her on? I need to talk to her." I turn to look at the door as Thorgy and Sharon walk in, giving them a smile. 

"Yeah hold on." I listen to her walk through the house and go outside. 

"Yea?" I hear my mom say. 

"Hey mamma." I smile at the sound of her voice. 

"Oh hi baby, whats up?" 

"I have a friend that needs a place to stay for a little bit until she can get enough money to move into her own apartment. Is it okay if she stays with us?" I look down at my chipped nail polish while she thinks. 

"Oh, well which friend is this?" 

"Katya, I mentioned her to you once?" I watch Sharon and Thorgy give each other a look. 

"Oh yeah. How long will this be going on for?" I hear cicadas buzzing in her background. 

"A month maybe." 

"Where will she stay?" 

"In my room, we can just put the pull out couch in my room and she can stay on that." I say. 

"Oh fine baby. I love you lots." She agrees eventually. 

"Thanks mamma!" I say hanging up. Thorgy raises an eyebrow at me. 

"Katya isn't going back to Russia?" she asks. 

"No, shes staying here, I'll be back." I walk across the hall to Katyas room, when I tell her she can stay with me she gives me one of those scary strong hugs. 

*** 

I stand up and clap as I watch Katya walk across the stage to accept her diploma. I'm sat in a audience of about 200, which is surprising considering the graduating class is fairly small. Pearl and Violet are on my left and Adore and Alaska are on my right. Thorgy, Sharon and Katya are graduating, and I don't know what I'm going to do without them at the school. I sit down and hold Adores hand tightly trying not to cry so I don't mess up my makeup, failing. Things feel, right. Complete. I'm thrilled to see where life takes me. I call my mom to let her know I'm coming home, Katya and I decided to just leave the last day of school. I leave my room as It was when I came here, a blank slate. Katya pulls the car up to the front of the school and we quickly pack up the car with our stuff before we gun it out of the school. As I'm driving away from the school I look at the passenger side and watch Katya smile to herself looking out the open window, the wind blowing her hair wildly around her face. I'm so okay with my life being like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a part two (three?) for this work? Like what Bree and Katya do during the summer? Leave me a comment with your thoughts! <3 I really enjoyed writing this :)


End file.
